Samui's Futa Love Life
by DealtShadow35
Summary: Samui moves to konoha away from the greedy idiots from Kumo and she is seeing many sexy woman. She is in heaven and she wants them all for herself. Look out ladies Samui is coming for you.
1. Chapter 1

—

***gateways open up spits out dealt and blaze and their found themselves on grass field then a couple of blocks hit their heads as well* **

**P: I need to fix them. I couldn't get in the Godzilla story. Seventeen years of fighting bears. **

**D:*pick block off his head* I can see that, who's that in the distances? **

**P:*Blaze looks and says,* I know who it is but not saying it. **

**D:Okay, so where are we? And why we at the grass field? And also I think your map is torn *holds it up.* **

***Blaze holds up a Holomap and the map appears***

**P: I have extras. *Pulls it out and checks* Ok it seems where are in the younger sister to Futa life of Hyuuga girl. **

**D:so it's Hanabi's story then? **

**P: No someone else but you will find out in a minute. **

**D:really? *as the camera moves away from us as it moving upward as the name of the story appeared***

—

**Samui's Futa Love Life**

**Chapter 1**

A lone woman is heading back home after finishing a mission, the woman has blonde hair with blow style hairstyle as she wearing a grey shirt with a custom made green flak jacket because of the woman's gigantic Double J breasts as it opens up a bit to show bit of her breasts, with combat skirt, and arm guards. This is Samui, and she was initially from Kumo then she moved to Konoha after inheriting a grand ton of money from her grandmother. She left Kumo because of so many greedy people back home.

Sure, there was a lot of paperwork, from resigning, selling her own apartment and other things, But Samui is now much happier in Konoha it has pleasant weather and some sexy women in the village, as it turns out, Samui is a special woman and no one knows about it, yet, Samui is a futa and has never had sex, but she has her eyes one some sexy bitches like Mito Uzumaki and the Hyuga women even that sexy busty nurse Aki Nijou. But she wants to try one woman first. The daughter of Tsunade, Erotica Senji, She is a hot woman and rumor is she works as a stripper on the side as her main job is being a medic ninja like her mother.

Samui smirks and licks her lips as she can't wait, but there are problems, Erotica is always busy, and Samui can't seem to find a chance to talk to her, Samui then signs into the village and heads to report into Tsunade.

After that Samui heads home, Then she enters to take a shower, Samui enjoying herself, the blonde woman begins thinking of finally having Erotica with her.

Samui's sexy fantasy

Erotica is giving Samui a sexy lapdance in very skimpy clothes then Samui kisses her and gropes her plump ass with no bra on Erotica's Double K breasts as she says "Samui baby more, please. Grope your naughty slutty stripper medic-nin to your heart's content" as Samui smirks as she gropes her more as she says "Erotica I just can't fuck your brains o-"

Samui's Sexy Fantasy ends.

Samui hears knocking from the front door, she turns off the shower and puts on her robe and heads over to the door, she looked through the peephole and sees her neighbour, woman with long blue hair named Aki Nijou along with a girl she sees in the morning at the training grounds which sometime Samui trains with her, Samui thinks 'Well at least it is one of the girls I want for my own. Thank god I own this compound but what brings them by?' as she opens the door, she gets a full look of them.

As before, Aki has long blue hair as she is wearing a pink skirt which hugging onto her K breasts with a black shirt with a white coat, she's a medic ninja.

Haruko has waist-length purple hair that is usually held up in a single ponytail by a red ribbon on the left while the rest of her hair would fall into her face in several bangs on the right side and light blue eyes, she is wearing a white skirt with long stocking and combat skirt, the dress is hugging onto Haruko's H cup. She is also 18 years old.

In all both of them are hot, "Hello, how can I help you both this nice day." asked Samui with a hand on her hip, Haruko is the first to say "yes, Miss Samui, can you help me with a jutsu?"

"Which one?" asked Samui as she is excellent with Shadow clones thanks to her Clan the Kages they were equal to the Uzumaki in chakra but not in sealing part, as Haruko tells Samui that it's a lightning Justus "What is the name of it?"

Haruko "um I didn't get the name, but I know it's a dragon" Samui nods "Lightning dragon jutsu yes that is hard to learn. Sure I will help you" then she turns to Aki, "how about you, Aki?" Aki smiles and says, "Well, I wanted to see my friend Samui. I am done with work for the day."

Samul smirks and says, "how about you two come in?" They nod and Samui lets them in with wicked intentions for the two girls, and today is the day she loses her virginity, Samui then leads them to the training ground in the back yard though it also has a pool.

However, Aki asks Samui if she could speak to her alone, Aki informs Samui that she couldn't stay long because she just remembered that she had something today, Samui nods in understanding and says "I understand I hope to see you again soon" Aki waves by as now it just Samuii and Haruko.

Samui didn't bother to put on clothes as she still wearing her robe, as she showing Haruko how to use the lightning jutsu, Haruko is slowing starting to get it, Samui is watching her but then she noticed that Haruko is about to make a mistake with the hand sign of the jutsu, she stops her as she gets behind Haruko and places her hands on Haruko's, as she says "You were about to do the wrong hand sign and it would have backfired on you." said Samui with Her breasts on Haruko's back making her blush.

Haruko says in a shutter voice "o-okay, t-thank you M-miss Samui", Samui giggles and says "Samui is fine dear no miss that makes me sound old," Haruko says "o-okay Samui" as she still blushing more as she still feeling Samui's breasts against her back, Samui smirks as her plan is working and knows that Haruko will soon be hers.

But first she will ask Haruko something, "said Haruko, do you have a boyfriend or someone special?" as she is pushing her breasts closer onto Haruko's back, Haruko stutters out "N-Not r-really S-Samui, w-why d-do you ask?" as Samui smiles with Haruko blushing more.

Time skip

A couple of minutes later

Lemon starts

"S-Samui w-what a-are y-you d-doing?!" asked Haruko as Samui is groping her left breast and she is cupping Haruko's pussy with Haruko still have her clothes on, as Samui says "cause your so sexy Haruko, with a body you have, it will drive anyone crazy."

Samui then finds Haruko's nipple and pinches it a bit making her squeal, Haruko says "S-Samui p-pleased-" but Samui kisses her before she could finish off what she is going to say, Haruko's eyes widen as Samui is kissing her then invades her mouth with her tongue, Haruko couldn't help but moans more and blush redder than before.

Samui is thinking 'Yes Haruko will be all mine soon', the blonde woman stops the kiss and begins to remove Haruko's clothes, followed by Haruko's pink bra and panties but leaves the long stockings on, Samui founds it sexier, Haruko shyly trying to cover herself up as Samui back off a bit as she slowly undoes her robe, "S-Samui" says Haruko as she shyly covering herself, before she knows it, Samui's robe fall on the floor and Haruko blush deeper shade of red, not just the naked body of Samui, the girl sees Samui has a long, thick 17 and a half-cock, Haruko is shocked at this and asks "H-How d-do y-you h-have t-that?"

Samui says "oh I have it since I was born, and guess what Haruko~ my cock is a virgin and you will be the first one to take it" Haruko's eyes widen in shock as she is a virgin as well.

5 minutes later

Both Samui and Haruko are in 69 positions with Haruko on top, and is being kinda forced to suck Samui's cock and Samui is going to town on Haruko's pussy as Haruko is thinking while sucking Samui's cock 'Why is this happening to me' as she blushing more, Samui loves the taste of Haruko's juice as she thinking.

'I so love this pussy, and I want more' as she eating out of Haruko's pussy more with Haruko losing it badly as she sucking more of Samui's cock, Samui then feels something and so does Haruko, which Haruko unknowing Sucks Samui's cock faster as Samui licking the girl's pussy same way, later they both cum at the same time with Haruko getting an overflow of cum into her mouth, Samui receives a face full of Haruko's juices and she is enjoying the juices.

Before long, Haruko founds herself laying on her back with her legs spread open with her legs being held by Samui, Samui is rubbing her pussy with her cock making Haruko moan and is a little scared, "are you ready Haruko?", Haruko says "N-No I-I, not I-I am a v-virgin" as she blushing very bright, Samui smiles and says "Let's enjoy our first time together" she places the tip of her cock against Haruko's pussy with Haruko saying "no! Please don't this Samui!" as she tore a bit, but it falls on deaf eyes as Samui thrust her cock in Haruko's wet virgin pussy.

Haruko screams out with her eyes closed with more tears fall down as blood leak out of her pussy "N-No s-stop p-please" as she thinking that Samui is a cruel woman as Samui says as she finally feeling the tightness of a pussy "Oh shit Haruko your so fucking tight I love it" with the blonde woman moaning with her tongue out of her mouth as she enjoying Haruko's tight pussy on her cock.

Haruko is crying and wants this to end now, and she wants to leave.

A few minutes later

Samui is now fucking Haruko wild like by slamming her cock into Haruko's pussy with their breasts bouncing against each other with Samui holding onto Haruko's hands with her own while Haruko's legs are hanging in the air, Haruko is screaming "N-No p-pleases-stop S-Samui n-no m-more" with Samui having her way with Haruko even more while lust is building up between with Samui moans out "Oh I love this pussy of your Haruko! I want to fuck you more."

The whole place is filled with the sounds of skin hitting against skin as well screams and moans as Haruko screams out of how she wants this to end, Samui then places her face in between of Haruko's breasts then she starts to motorboat Haruko making her scream more as she shook her head as it too much for her while losing it badly.

10 minutes later

Haruko is on all fours as she is trying to get away but can't cause Samui has a tight hold on her while thrust her cock deeper into Haruko's pussy with Haruko screaming out with sweat forming on her body "Stop Samui, please stop this I like men stop please!" She is hoping Samui will listen to her pleas.

Samui doesn't listen as she fucking Haruko even more while sees the girl's plump ass jiggling from each time it hit against her stomach as Samui says with sweat also forming on her body "I don't think so I want you Haruko, and I will have you, so please let's keep going" as Samui moves her hips faster, thus making her thrust her cock more quickly with Haruko scream louder as she losing it so bad.

Samui then feels something "Get ready Haruko-chan I am going to cum in you!" Samui increases her thrusting, and Haruko screams "NO!" as Samui lets out a small scream as she cums deep inside of Haruko with the girl scream 'no' again as she is feeling so much of Samui's cock in her.

It went for no more than 6 minutes as Samui lays on Haruko's back with Haruko saying with tears "n-no, now I-I'm r-ruined a-and will never g-get married" Samui then kisses her cheek and says "Good cause I want you all for myself" with Haruko says "n-no."

5 minutes later

Kitchen

Samui and Haruko are doing another round with Samui sitting on the chair and has Haruko on her lap while Samui holding Haruko's legs as Haruko screams out "No please stop Samui! I want to get married so please stop!" with the girl feeling more of the older woman's cock thrust into her pussy wildly, Samui says "no way you feel too amazing to let go to some guy who no doubt has a smaller cock than mine!"

Haruko is screaming to Samui to stop this right now, but Samui keeps thrusting into her as the girl's pussy is leaking out so much juice as it coating Samui's cock with it as Samui fucks Haruko even more, little did Haruko know, she's slowly giving in to Samui and her cock.

Samui then has her facing the window and Haruko is scared at someone seeing them as Haruko is pushed against the window with her breasts against it as well as she feels more of Samui's cock thrust into her pussy as Samui says "I bet this turns you on more the possibility of being found out" as Haruko is very scared so she closed her eyes while Samui feels The girl's pussy getting tighter onto her cock.

Samui smirks as she was right, but then she noticed something, she see both a woman with red hair and a girl with lnk blue hair and white eyes as their holding each other very close, and she thinks 'I think I will take them for my own as one is a Hyuga, and the other must be an Uzumaki, I think' as she doesn't know much, but that's something for another time, right now she having sex with Haruko.

Haruko is praying that this ends soon. Samui then gives Haruko's ass a gentle smack with the girl screams louder as they're still having sex in front of a window which lucky for them, and no one seems to notice of what's going on. Samui keeps thrusting into Haruko with the girl's breasts bounce against the window.

Samui grabs Haruko's left ass cheek, and another hand is still on Haruko's hip as Samui fucking Haruko even more, Samui says "I love how soft your ass is, and I want it all for me and me alone" as Haruko screaming even louder.

2 hours later

Haruko is running trying to get out, and Samui is following her, as Haruko is running, her breasts are bouncing wild as she ran down the hallway as she says "Stay away Samui I have to go home," but then she trips and falls onto the floor which she's into doggy style position.

Samui catches her and says, "Naughty Haruko trying to escape from me. It seems you need something. I know." Samui grabs her hips and has her cock at Haruko's asshole with Haruko gets her eyes to widen "n-no not there! You already take my first virginity! N-now y-your is going to take my other one!" Haruko tries to crawl away, but Samui has a good grip on her then the older woman pushes her cock into Haruko's ass with the girl screams out as she feels it.

Samui grunts and says, "Damn your ass is so fucking tight! Just like your pussy!" as Samui begin having her way with Haruko's ass with the girl screaming as she doesn't this as both of them sweating significantly with Haruko's scream fills the hallway of the house.

An hour later

They are in the master bedroom, and Samui is smiling hearing Haruko scream out "Yes more please fuck me! Please don't stop filling my womb with your wonderful warm seed." as she is riding on top of Samui as their shaking the bed as Samui says, "yes I'm not planning to stop Haruko! As you are mine now!" as she feeling Haruko's pussy on her cock as both of them are completely into each other, "Yes Samui I belong to you. Please fuck your busty lover more, and Please get me pregnant!" Haruko screams louder as she moved her hips faster than before with Samui smiles as rising, and both of them kisses each deeply.

Samui is thinking, 'So I will have more and more women to grope and fuck to my heart's content. I love my life,' a few minutes later as Samui is on her feet while carrying Haruko by holding onto her legs as the older futa woman fucking the girl with Haruko cumming nonstop as she is screaming/moaning loudly with the girl shout out "Please cum Samui I want your seed in me please!" Samui feels she is about to cum, and she says, "As you wish." She cums right into Haruko's pussy.

With Haruko screaming to high heaven but then she feels Samui thrust into her with Haruko screams out "y-your thrust into me while your cumming Samui!" as Samui says "cause you feel too good Haruko! I want to fuck you until we both passed out!" as she thrust into Haruko's pussy even more while still cumming, Haruko is moaning as her stomach is being inflated by how much cum Samui is stuffing into her as their keep it even more wildly.

An hour later

Haruko is sneaking around with a bag like she is trying to steal things "Well, what have we here a little thief that broke into my house." She turns to see Samui, who is naked with a hardened cock as Haruko says, "Fuck I thought I was careful. Well, it does not matter; you will not catch me." She tries to run but is caught by a trap which Haruko ends trips over and onto the couch, Samui comes up behind her and grabs her hips.

"Oh, wonderful the thief is bent over ready for me." Samui said smirking then thrusts right into the thief's pussy, making her scream as Haruko the thief screams, "NO! I have a fiance at home waiting for me! You can't do this" as she feels Samui's cock in her, as Samui says, "then you shouldn't have tried to steal from me then."

Haruo, the thief, is trying to get away but Samui is thrusting into her pussy and says, "I think I will keep you to be my cum dump for the rest of your life. So forget about your Fiance as this is your life now!" with Samui having her way with the 'thief's' pussy by thrust into Haruko's pussy wildly with Haruko screaming loud as she can as she shouted out "No NEVER I love my fiance you will never win or get me as a cum dumpster!" with Samui smirks as she fucks Haruko even more.

10 minutes later as Haruko and Samui are laying on their sides with Samui behind Haruko as she thrust her cock faster into the thief's pussy, "just surrender and say that you will be my cum dump for the rest of your life" as she fucking Haruko's pussy even more with Haruko screaming louder "Never I will escape and get home to my fiance" as she felt more of Samui's cock move inside of her pussy.

Samui sighs and says "You don't get it you're never leaving this is your life, and you will worship my cock for the rest of your life" as she thrust into Haruko's pussy even more. Samui keeps thrusting then cums into Haruko's pussy saying "Yes that is it get pregnant you cum dump!" as Samui cums deep inside of Haruko with the thief scream loud as she can while feeling it.

Samui smirks and then makes a hand sign and more of her appears "Well let's fuck this cum dumpster." The Clones smirks as their cocks are hard and ready to fuck with Haruko eyes widen as she says, "m mercy."

An hour later

Haruko is moaning as Samui is fucking her full nelson sitting on her couch with Haruko's eyes rolling upward as she feels more of Samui's cock thrust into her pussy, "Are you enjoy your life now Haruko the thief are you ready to give up" as Haruko answers "yes I do so much Samui! Fuck me more! Fuck me with your huge cock more!"

Samui smiles and says, "I hope you know that you are not going to be my only woman in life" as she fucks Haruko even more as they keep going more and more.

20 minutes later

Haruko is bent over on the table of the dining table with Samui behind her as Samui says "Shake that ass I want to see those cheeks bounce" as Haruko does so while blushing badly as she says "like this?" as she shakes her ass as her plump ass cheeks begin to bounce, and such a sight is making Samui get more laborious than before, Samui licks her lips and says "Just like that now let's hear you beg to be fucked more."

Haruko says "please Samui fuck me more, and my pussy misses your cock so bad! Please fuck me. I beg of you!" Samui then thrusts into Haruko's pussy again making her moan loudly as she screams out "yes!" with hearts popping out of her head, like that Samui thrust into Haruko's pussy wildly with both of them enjoying this so much.

Samui knows that she will enjoy her new life in Konoha with many sexy women soon as both of them went the whole day of nothing but sex.

Lemon over

A day later

Samui is taking a shower as she thinking her whole day of sex with Haruko, who is sleeping on Samui's bed as Haruko's pussy is leaking out so much cum from many rounds of sex as Samui is thinking about seeing the two, as one of them she knows for sure is a huge but not too sure about the red hair woman, after all Samui has been living in Konoha not that long and thus doesn't know everyone. Samui thinks that they could be next, but first she wants to be found out of how close the two are.

An hour later

Samui is walking around Konoha as she is looking for the two, as well asking around and most of the answer was 'oh that must be Kushina Uzumaki' but no one had to tell Samui were Kushina lives, then she sees someone with the same eyes as the woman Kushina was with.

As Samui sees that the Hyuga girl seem to be 18 years old with long ink blue hair with white eyes as she wearing a light purple skirt with no sleeves as it hugging onto her J cup breasts with shorts and long stocking that covers the rest of the legs which are long and thick with a huge ass, next to her is a woman with hair that's longer but red as she wearing a beautiful light red sundress which the top part is hugging onto the red-haired woman's Double K breasts.

Which she is guessing the red-haired woman is Kushina, and what she had gathered, Kushina is married to a man who's rarely home as he's away on missions which are long terms, Samui just shakes her head and says in her head 'What a fucking idiot to leave his hot wife by himself and what's more, why do these two look like there are leaving from a date?' as she quietly follows them.

A bit later

After following the two, she founds himself outside of what Samui is guessing Kushina's home, which seems to be a lovely looking house, Samui heads to the window quietly, and the window belongs to the bedroom as she sees.

Inside the room

The two walks in as the red-haired woman, named Kushina Uzumaki as she says "finally, just us, Hinata~" as the Hyuga girl named Hinata nods as she is blushing "yes" as the two layers into each other and begin to kiss each other. Samui smirks now knowing that Kushina is cheating on her husband, and she will make there two hers, but for now, she's going to enjoy the show.

Lemon starts

As both the older woman and the young girl making out as their kissing each other deeply while their moaning Kushina grabs Hinata's ass making her moan even more as their kiss off the kiss, "how badly do you want to do it Hinata?" as she looked into Hinata's eyes as Hinata answers "Badly Kushina please ravish me."

Kushina answers "then tear off my sundress Hinata and lets do it like wild animals" Hinata does just that and Samui thinks 'oh that's hot~' as she sees Hinata tear Kushina's sundress in half and it seems that Kushina wasn't wearing a bra and panties under the dress,Samui thinks 'I can't wait to fuck the Uzumaki into a slut along with the Hyuga' then Hinata goes for Kushina's breasts, and the Uzumaki woman moans as she feels her Hyuga Lover licking onto her breasts as she moans out "oh Hinata, yes like that, lick my massive tits more" as she blushing badly.

with Hinata licking Kushina's breasts while groping them Kushina reaches down and moves her hand under Hinata's shorts then cups Hinata's womanhood, Hinata stops licking as she moans loudly, "You like that don't you my lovely Hyuga" says Kushina as Hinata answers "y yes so much Kushina~" as she kisses Kushina which both of the moves toward the bed while kissing each other deeply.

Soon enough their fall onto the bed as Hinata breaks off the kiss and begin to undo her clothes, but Kushina helps with that and gropes her breasts as both looking at each other lovely as both of them start to kiss each other again.

Kushina has her tongue invade Hinata's mouth, and Hinata welcomes it as their holding each other close while kissing each other more.

Soon enough, both Kushina and Hinata are in the 69 positions with Kushina on top as the Uzumaki woman is licking deeply of the Hyuga girl's pussy while the Hyuga girl is doing the same with the Uzumaki woman's while shaking Kushina's gigantic fat ass, both are moaning Kushina loudly then give Hinata's ass a squeeze, Kushina stops with her lips covered in juice "yes Hinata lick me deeper, lick my pussy more~~" as she moans loudly as Hinata does so as Kushina resumes licking Hinata's pussy.

They speed up licking each other's pussies as well moaning louder with both of them are so into each other, soon enough both of them change position with Kushina laying on her back with Hinata in front of Kushina and places her wet pussy against Kushina's and begin rubbing her pussy against Kushina's as both of them moan very loud with Hinata moans out "Oh yes Kushina more" as Kushina moaning loudly as she moans "oh Hinata~ oh yes! Move like that more."

Their keep like this as their slowly building up lust with them moaning louder while saying 'yes' over and over again as their loving this so much, they keep at it then they both cum together as their moan out each other's names "Hinata!" Kushina moans, "Kushina!" Hinata moans as their stop with them blushing badly as their breathing hard with their tongues hanging out of their mouths, Kushina then leans in and kisses Hinata on the lips, and Hinata kisses back as they moan loudly.

After 10 minutes of kissing, Kushina goes grab something under the bed and brings out a strap on as she says "last time I do you, so it's your turn to do me Hinata~", Hinata nods and puts it on and thrusts into Kushina's pussy as their doing it in the Doggystyle position as Hinata thrust the strap deeply into Kushina's pussy with the Uzumaki woman moaning wildly as she moaned out "I love you" over and over again with each time Hinata thrust the strap-on into Kushina's pussy as it leaking out so much juice.

Hinata squeezes Kushina's ass as both of them covered in sweat as there have been at it for a bit as Hinata says "Kushina" over and over again as she thrust into Kushina's pussy even more with the strap on, Hinata has caused Kushina to cum five times already with the Uzumaki moaning wildly as she loved it so much as she says "fuck me more Hinata!" as Hinata thrust the strap on even more into Kushina's pussy.

Soon enough, now Hinata has Kushina on her with the Uzumaki woman's back against the Hyuga girl's chest while Hinata is holding onto Kushina's legs as she fucks Kushina's pussy even more as both of them are soaked with sweat and love. Kushina then pulls Hinata into a kiss with hearts popping out of both of them as their keep at it even more.

10 minutes later, Kushina is bent over the bed with Hinata behind as Kushina says "Hinata" with hearts in her eyes, Hinata smacks Kushina's ass making her moan loudly as Hinata thrust the strap on into Kushina's ass with Kushinna moans out "Oh yes fuck my naughty cheating ass" as Hinata begins to thrust into Kushina's ass wildly.

"As you wish and you will receive," says Hinata as she thrust faster into Kushina's ass even more as the two are entirely into each other as their shaking the bed wildly.

5 hours later

Kushina falls onto the bed followed by Hinata as she lands on Kushina as their breathing hard while blushing badly, "that was amazing Hinata~" says Kushina, Hinata answer "you as well Kushina" as the two kissed each other deeply, then they hear "Well what have we here a cheating wife who is having sex with other woman behind her husband back" as their turn to see Samui which to them, the woman from Kumo, as Kushina says while holding onto Hinata tightly as she says "w-what do you want?!" as Hinata can't believe they got caught after being so careful of their one year hidden relationship, Samui smirks and says "Oh I can think of something easy, both of you"

Both looks at each other with Kushina put Hinata behind her and says "no, there's no way" as Samui says "but I didn't finish, I will keep this secret to myself and let you two still being lovers, but you will be part of my harem."

Kushina says "Leave Hinata out of-" Samui cuts in "if you don't do as I say, I wonder what will everyone will say if theirs found out that Kushina is a cheating wife and I can't say what there will say about your lover" Kushina is gritting her teeth "Fine, but I will be the first got it" but Samui stops her.

"Sorry but I want both of you," says Samui as she began removing her clothes as she is thinking 'not what I had thought would happen' when she is done they are shocked at seeing Samui with a cock, and it's massive.

Both of them blushing badly with Kushina saying "s-she's bigger then m-my Husband" as Hinata shyly says "a-and a-any o-of our s-sex toys."

Samui smirks and says "It is something the Kage clan has it is rare, but it happens every oh five generations or so" as both the Uzumaki woman And Hyuga girl look at it then each other as their ask her this "can we get a mold of it?" Samui is surprised by the question "Then you would have to explain how you got one this big" Samui ask.

They are about to answer then stop and think then say "Good point" then Hinata remember "oh what about that thing you use to copy your husband's?" as Kushina recognizes as she runs out then comes back in secs as she holding an item that could mold anything into something such as a molding to make a strap on.

"Okay you ladies can that but later for sure, who wants to lick my cock?" and Kushina starts to lick her cock with Hinata next to Kushina as Samui is moaning loudly, Samui has her hands on their heads "That is it lick my cock like a lollipop" with Kushina licking Samui's cock more with Hinata looking like she wants to join in.

Samui is moaning as she loves this so much, Kushina licking Samui's cock more than she notices Hinata starting with her lightly biting onto her finger, Samui moans, and Kushina takes her cock into her mouth, now Samui's cock is being sucked by The Uzumaki woman with the Hyuga girl looking as she says "I want to join in" as she keeps looking.

Samui then motions Hinata to come to her, and Hinata does, but she finds Samui kissing her and grabbing her ass while Hinata is blushing badly as she kissed back while Kushina is sucking Samui's cock even more.

Samui then feels something and knows she is about to cum, but Kushina stops as she takes out Samui's cock from her mouth, Hinata breaks the kiss and gets on her knees and starts sucking Samui's cock, with Hinata moaning loudly as Samui moans louder.

"Damn both of you Naughty girls have warm mouths" Samui moans as Hinata takes out Samui's cock and now both Kushina and Hinata licking sides of Samui's cock followed by kissing it with Samui's cock in between, Samui is enjoying this and thinks 'Maybe I should have someone on one time with them in the future cause their so amazing together,' Samui moaning more as she feels them sucking onto the sides of her cock as the two keep it more and more until, finally Samui cums with both of them in front of it, they both get covered by her warm cum as well getting some in their mouths.

Samui says "you two are amazing~" They are licking the cum off of each other, as their moaning while licking each other until both of them began to make out a bit, Samui then thinks and smirks "Oh girls I want both of you on your hands and knees as I want to fuck one then the other" as Kushina says "well I know a trick for you to fuck both of us" as she does move to Samui's and places a seal on it and with a simple tap, a 2nd cock appeared next to the first one.

Samui smirks "Kushina on your back Hinata lay on your front on Kushina I am about to fuck the Naughty Uzumaki and Hyuga pussies" but before that, Kushina says "I will give you the seal later" as both Kushina and Hinata get into position, such a sight for Samui is making her cocks become way harder than before. Samui is behind them and grabs Hinata's ass and thrusts her cocks into their pussies and both Kushina and Hinata scream on top of their lungs as their holding onto each other, Samui grits her teeth and says "Damn you two bitchs are tight! How big is your cuck of a husband Kushina" as she feels how insanely tight the two are, as Kushina answers, "he's only 5 inches!"

"Damn that is pathetic I wonder what he would say if he came home to me fucking his slutty cheating wife in front of him." Teased Samui as Kushina screams louder long with Hinata as their breasts bouncing against each other.

Samui then smacks Hinata's ass making her scream even louder as both Hinata and Kushina kiss back while holding onto each other with Samui fucking them even more.

An hour later

Samui is fucking Kushina with both cocks in her pussy and Hinata is in the same position but with a clone and it sees that the seal that Kushina placed on Samui, also effect on Samui's clone as both Samui and her clone are fucking the Uzumaki woman, and the Hyuga girl roughly with them scream out of how much they start loving this.

Samui is smirking as she plans to break these sexy women for life only wanting her cock as both Samui thrust their cocks deeply into Kushina's and Hinata's holes as both of them screaming loud as their can with their breasts bouncing for each thrust Samui and her clone make.

Samui asks, "Oh Kushina, and I have to ask, are you an Uzumaki?" Kushina nods, and Samui says, "Well it seems I have made an Uzumaki submit to my cock. Oh, I will enjoy fucking you stupid!" as Kushina screams as she shouts out, "then you better have long latest stamina because I have so much of it! And the same goes for Hinata after all, and I made her like that!"

"YES!" Shouts Hinata and Samui smirk then say "Soon both the Uzumaki clan and the Hyuga clan will belong to me" as her and her clone keep going even more.

2 hours later

Samui is laying on her back with Kushina sitting on her face while Hinata is riding her cocks like there's no tomorrow, Both girls are moaning like a horny woman and are enjoying what Samui is doing to them as Kushina moans out "she's so good Hinata! We truly need to get a molded copy of her cock!" as Hinata shout out with her breasts bouncing "y-yes we should Kushina! It is' too big to pass up!" Samui is thinking in her mind 'Good the more they fuck each other with the copy, the more they want my cock' as she is licking Kushina's wet pussy.

Kushina is moaning as Samui keeps licking and Hinata is bouncing on her cocks as all three of them went on for hours, in fact, there went on for a week.

A week later

Lemon over

Samui is tired but satisfied while relaxing in the Uzumaki pool with Hinata and Kushina, and all three of them are naked while Hinata is swimming, and Kushina says "Well Samui it seems you can keep up with us. Wonderful so when can we make a mold of your cock" as Samui smiles "very well, as I need a break, and also how long have you two been at this?"

Kushina thinks then says "About a year now actually. It turns out Hinata had a crush on me." Samui nods and asks "So If I see either you or Hinata alone am I allowed to bend you over and fuck you stupid?", Hinata says as she swims up to them "well maybe cause you to know sometimes we have to set in teams after all" Samui nods and says "I agree plus I do like having one on one time really" as Kushina, "but we love threeway better~."

Samui says, "Well we can't always do a threeway Kushina. Yes they are fun, but my stamina is not up there yet ok?" as she bit embarrassed about it, "I'm guessing you were a virgin not that long ago," says Kushina "and I can also guess you just lost it a week ago?"

Samui nods and says "Yes, so please give me a bit of time-" Kushina stop her "oh no, not time, more like a train, and you come to the right woman after all, when we began, Hinata could barely last in bed with me and now she's on pare with me, so are you free from missions?"

"Two months actually, why?" Samui asks as Kushina with Hinata giggles, "simple, within a month, we are going to improve your stamina Samui" says Kushina as Samui thinking 'this either a good thing or bad thing, cause there two will work me to the bone.'

A month later

After a long month of training to improve Samui's stamina, and both Kushina and Hinata work Samui not just in sex, also physical work out, Samui can now go longer, as Samui is heading toward training grounds as she's about that she has given a week off of training, while Samui remembers of what she has gone through.

First week is was fucking Kushina to learn and working out, then the the 2nd week core strengthing as well anal, and finally the last week was with both of them, and did their work Samui out but in the end, Samui is able to go on much more than before but still has more, but for now she's on break, Samui is going for a walk as Kushina and Hinata are doing something.

Then remembers that Kushina's husband is on his way home today and going to stay for a week then goes on other long term mission, Samui understands why Kushina hasn't gotten a child or children for that matter.

Her husband is a such a workaholic, leaving poor Kushina by herself, Samui gets out of her thoughts as she sees that not only she arrived but not alone, she's a woman who kinda looks Kushina but not really, as she does have long red hair like Uzumaki, but this woman seems more serious, what's more, she's naked and about to get into the water of the lake of the training grounds.

The woman has an hourglass figure with Triple L-cup breasts and a plump ass with long, thick, sexy legs, Samui says to herself 'damn, she's drop-dead gorgeous! I wonder if she wants company?'

"I know you are there come on out" says the woman who is testing the water, Samui is surprised by this as she says "h-how did you?" the woman answers, "well I'm a member of the Uzumaki clan and some of us can sense other people's chakra after all and also, Kushina told me that you were coming here"

Samui nods in understanding as Samui is thinking 'Kushina told this woman about me? Why?' as she comes up to the woman, Samui is liking what she is seeing, now she's in front of the woman, "so who are you anyway miss Uzumaki" "My name is Mito Uzumaki, and would you like to join me for a swim?"

Samui shrugs as she begins to remove her clothes but stops "wait won't someone see-." Mito cuts her off "I put up a barrier seal so no one can see us at all so they won't try to pull anything on us," Samui nods as she resumed taking off her clothes until she's naked as Mito.

Who had entered the water, Samui smirks and enters right behind Mito as Mito is checking the blonde woman out as she thinking 'it's huge' Samui comes closer to Mito and asks "So is the Uzumaki having naughty plans for me?" then Mito places her finger on Samui's lip and says "we will see" then swims away.

Samui smirks and as their swim their breasts are floating, their swim for a bit, until Samui who is relaxing as Mito swims by she grabs Mito's leg and pulls Mito to her then after Mito is in her arms Samui whispers "I have had it you tease it is time to fuck my next Uzumaki wom-" she feels another finger place on her lips, "not yet dear, wait a bit more" says Mito as she smiles as she swims away.

Samui is not happy but starts to plan and dive under, but for each try Samui makes, Mito stops her and swims away, thus tasting Samui even more, but little did Samui know, that's how Mito likes it, tease them until the time is right. But then Mito is pulled under, and Samui has her with Mito's arms bound, but Mito somehow gets away from Samui while Samui is thinking 'I don't know how much longer I can keep up with this game of hers.'

20 minutes later

After awhile of Swimming, Mito gets out of the water and sits on the side as she sees Samui coming up to her as she's out of the water too, Then when Samui gets there, she grabs Mito and throws her over her shoulder with her arms at her side. "Finally, I have the Uzumaki tease." She gives Mito as a smack on the ass, making her cheeks bounce as Mito says "oh I know cause I had enough games" as she smirks.

Samui smirks and says "yes the games are done and your mine now" as she place Mito against the tree which Mito's breasts bounce sexy like, Mito grabs them and says "well big girl? Come and get me~."

Lemon starts

It didn't take long for Samui to begin making out sincerely with Mito, Samui is also groping Mito's breasts making her moan into the kiss and Samui uses this to have her tongue go into Mito's mouth, the Uzumaki woman thinks 'oh Kushina taught her well, I wonder what else she knows?' Samui then thrusts her cock right into Mito's pussy with Samui thinking 'Soon Mito will be nothing more than my Uzumaki cum dump' as she breaks off the kiss and grabs both of Mito's legs and hold her in the air with Mito screams out "Oh shit it has been so long since I have had a cock in me", Samui says "and with your teasing and getting away from me, you made me too damn hard! That's why I'm going to break your mito! And make you think only of my cock!"

"Oh my, it seems I awoke something I shouldn't have." Said Mito and Samui increase her speed saying "You will move into my place and be my cum dump maid" with Mito screaming loud with her might with her breasts bouncing wildly as she shouts out 'yes' over and over again as the two begin have a very lust filled sex.

Samui is thrusting into Mito saying "I will keep you in my house for the rest of time. I will fuck you every day like your husband should have done with this slutty body" as she is moving her hips like crazy as she thrust into Mito even more with Mito herself screaming as she loves this so much as she never been fuck like this before and she shouts it out "yes! Fuck me harder! My late Husband never fucks me like this! Fuck your so good!"

Samui smirks, knowing that Mito will be hers for life. "Which is why I'm allowing you to go after my Granddaughter and great-granddaughter!" Mito shouts with Samui, asks, "what do you mean?" with her thrust deeper into Mito's pussy, "my granddaughter Tsunade and her daughter Erotica!" Mito shouted again. Samui is happier than before.

An hour later

Both Samui and Mito are on the ground with Mito on all fours with Samui thrust deeply into Mito's pussy with the Uzumaki woman screaming out "Yes fuck you horny Uzumaki cum dump more! Oh, kami your so good! Kushina trained you well!"

Samui smirks and says, "Good as I am training you to be my cum dump with sex! This is your job now being my cum dump" as she thrusts into Mito's pussy even more with so much juice flowing out of Mito's pussy as the two go at it like crazy.

Mito knows that no matter what happens she now belongs to Samui as both of them went on their lustful filled sex, soon enough, their switch positions with Mito now on Samui's lap while the blonde woman is on the ground and holding onto the Uzumaki woman's fat plump ass, "I love this pussy my Uzu, that is it keeps bouncing on my cock making those breasts bounce" says Samui.

Mito is screaming louder with her bouncing onto Samui's cock more and more, not caring of what Samui is saying and Samui realize this, so she lets it go as she rather enjoys this without talking after all.

A few minutes later

Mito is being fucked like no tomorrow, and her breasts are in Samui's hands with Samui thrust her cock rougher and harder with each thrust Samui makes, Mito is slowly agreeing to be Samui's woman from now on as they keep going, even more, Samui is enjoying fucking her Uzu woman like no tomorrow.

Until Samui cums deep inside of Mito's pussy, filling up Mito's womb with so much of it as the Uzumaki woman scream at the top of her lungs as she cum as well as both shouts out "Cumming!" Samui keeps thrusting into Mito with Mito screaming more.

After a while of cumming

Mito is bent over on a log with Samui about to fuck Mito's fat plump ass, "Please Samui-sama fuck my ass mark it as yours, my ex was never able to handle it as a dominate should" says Mito who is blushing so wicked while she's sweating and her pussy is leaking out Samui's seed, Samui place her cock between Mito's ass cheeks as she says "Oh I will fuck your ass like it should be fucked", she readjusts her cock and place it against Mito's asshole and push it inside, Mito starts letting out screams as she shouts "so rough and hard!" Samui smacks one of Mito's ass cheeks, Mito moans/screams upon that, Samui says "I love this fucking tight ass, it is all mine now. But damn this an ass is fucking tight" with her keep pushing in her cock inside of Mito's ass, then Samui grabs both ass cheeks of Mito and their jiggle upon her grabbing.

Mito is screaming, and Samui asks "Is this why you were teasing me?", Mito answers, "yes cause I love doing that as well making your cock get so hard."

"Naughty Uzumaki and now you going to be fucked stupid by me," says Samui who squeeze Mito's ass with the Uzumaki woman moans "and I don't want it any o-oh kami!" couldn't finish because Samui begins going wild on her.

Samui is going all out on Mito's ass with her thrusts, Mito screams louder for each thrust that Samui makes, Mito is thinking 'she's so good! Fuck my ass more!' as she screams even louder while her breasts bouncing like crazy, Samui does just that and is fucking Mito like no tomorrow as both of them sweating tons, Samui then turns Mito's head and kisses her on the lips as the two share a heated kiss while Samui thrust her cock even more.

Time skip, a bit after sunset

Two cocks are fucking Mito as the Uzumaki woman is holding onto the tree while her feet not touching the ground as their being owned by Samui who thrust her two cocks into Mito's pussy and ass at the same time, "Let me guess you never thought this would ever happen?" says Samui, Mito screaming more as she shouts out "never! Cause this is the first I have sex with someone who can bring forth the 2nd cock!"

"You can thank Kushina for the seal to give me a second cock" says Samui as she thrust her cocks even more with both of them sweating so much, and what's more there had lost track of time until Samui notices the sun's position, "should we take this further to my place mito? Since it's night time" as she fucks Mito's holes even more

"Yes take me to my new home please Samui," says Mito with Samui smirking as she is thinking a way of how to though.

Time skip three days later.

Lemon over

Samui wakes up as she finds herself in bed with Mito sleeping next to her, Samui smiles knowing Mito is now hers, and she kisses Mito on the forehead and say "Mi~to time to get up" Mito moves a bit with a smile as she sleeping more, as Samui decides to leave her be, Samui gets dressed and heads downstairs to the kitchen and starts to make herself some breakfast.

Thirty minutes later

After Samui is finished her breakfast, she hears someone coming down the steps and turns to see her Mito who is walking with a limp. Samui smiles and says "Good morning my Uzumaki woman." and Mito responds with "Good morning Samui." and both of them share a kiss, then Mito asks "so what do you made? As she sees eggs, bacon, and toast.

"No nothing special" says Samui, both of them eat while talking with Mito asking of what Samui is going to do next, Samui says that since Kushina is away on a mission while Hinata most likely is doing the same or at her home, and Haruko is busy with training, not only that, Samui is on break from missions, with that Samui looks at Mito but before Samui could ask, "sorry but I have something to do with my granddaughter Samui" said Mito as she eating with Samui "aw what should I do then?"

"Well my neighbor has two daughters, both very gorgeous," says Mito as Samui says "bet both have lovers or boyfriend-"

"Oh dear they are each other's lovers" says Mito, Samui looks at her with a brow raised, "Really now this is interesting where are they but also, how do you know that?" asks Samui, "oh simple, theirs forget to cover up the window, and their bedroom is next to mine"

Samui smirks "Oh is my Naughty Uzumaki getting off at watching others go at it~" as Mito blushes "oh stop it Samui~."

Samui gets up and goes to mito and whispers "Maybe I should have you tied up to have you watch me fuck them both would you like that~" mito blush more as she wants that to happen but "another time Samui, for now, I need to head out" she gets up, gives Samui a heated kiss then gets her clothes then head out, Samui go put on clothes, as well asking for where Mito lives, she wants to meet there two.

Later at Mito Uzumaki's home

Samui appeared at the home of her newest lover, and Samui has to say, Mito's house is charming, "I am surprised you don't live In a compound Mito." Samui said to herself as she walks inside since she can't enter Mito's neighbor's house after all. Samui thinks of what she should do.

Samui makes her way to Mito's room, good thing it didn't take long as Samui was able to find it, once Samui enters and when she looked out the window, what she sees is very hot.

Lemon starts

Next door

In the house of Mito's neighbor, a bedroom, there are two women, one has long red hair with curves that whole class of its own with Triple J breasts and her ass is something else, and she's holding onto her sister who has long pink hair with Double J breasts and bigger plump ass then her sister's and both of them making out sincerely.

Samui is thinking, 'oh wow~ and. If I remember right, Mito the red hair one is Jessica and the other is Shirahoshi and their not by blood' as she sees Jessica reaches and grabs her sister's ass, as both of them kissing each other more, not knowing that their being watched.

Samui decides to enjoy the show as she began to remove her clothes then lays onto the bed and started to stroke her cock, 'Oh this is good, but I think one at a time would be wonderful but then again maybe do both of them, oh decisions' says Samui in her mind.

Jessica breaks off the kiss and says "how badly do you want it Shirahoshi~" as she groped her sister's ass, "So badly Onee-sama" says Shirahoshi as she moaning with her feeling her older sister's hand on her ass, Jessica smirks and says "Good cause I plan to give it to you hard", Jessica starts licking Shirahoshi's neck which makes the long pink-haired girl moan loudly with a blush form on her face.

Samui is stroking her cock even faster as she thinking that this is so hot as she sees Jessica pushes Shirahoshi to fall on her back with the long pink-haired girl says "Onee-sama" with Jessica spreads Shirahoshi's legs and hold them in place as she places her face onto Shirahoshi's pussy and begin eating out of her as Jessica's ass is hanging in the air.

Shirahoshi is moaning like a whore who is getting it right from her sister with Jessica licking Shirahoshi's pussy more with The long pink-haired girl moaning like crazy as she keeps saying "Onee-sama" over and over again as her pussy is leaking out so much juice for each passing sec.

Jessica is thinking 'That is right you belong to your Onee-sama' as she sucking Shirahoshi's pussy a bit then goes back licking it, Shirahoshi is losing it badly, but then she hears, "Shirahoshi, will you eat out of Onee-sama's pussy while I do the same with yours?" says Jessica who has her pussy above Shirahoshi's face, and Shirahoshi does as ordered as she says "y-yes O-Onee-sama."

Now both sisters are eating each other's pussies like there's no tomorrow as their moaning loudly as their licking each other more, while Samui is thinking 'I want them so fucking badly' as she just cum her first load of cum of the day as she keeps stroking her cock more as she enjoys the show even more.

While the sisters are still in 69 position which is their 2nd favorite position as their licking each other more and more, then Jessica stops and says "Let's get right to it" with Shirahoshi saying "y-yes O-Onee-sama", both get off of each other, then Jessica puts her pussy against Shirahoshi's pussy as both sisters look at each other.

"Shirahoshi," says Jessica, "Onee-sama," says Shirahoshi and both of them start rubbing against each and their start moaning together with their breasts bouncing, Samui is thinking 'I want those pussies wrapped around my cock soon' as she stroked her cock like crazy.

Jessica and Shirahoshi are close to cumming as they keep it more and more as sweat began to form on their bodies which makes them look sexier than before as both Jessica and Shirahoshi shout out as their cum together "I am coming to Onee-sama/Shirahoshi" as both squirt out so much juice as both sisters moan loudly as Samui cums for 2nd or 3rd time.

An hour later

Shirahoshi is moaning bouncing on her sister's lap with a strap ongoing into her pussy while her ass is jigging like crazy with Jessica says, "don't you love our sister sex bonding Shirahoshi~."

"Yes Onee-sama" says Shirahoshi who bouncing onto Jessica's strap on like there's no tomorrow, Jessica caught Shirahoshi's left nipple with her mouth, Jessica starts to suck on it making Shirahoshi moan loudly then Jessica lets go and red lip marks are on Shirahoshi's nipple, in fact, Shirahoshi is covered by them, "Oh I love my submission little sister, so willing to have sex with me~~" says Jessica with Shirahoshi moving her hips more and more with the long pink-haired girl moaning more as she moans out "Yes for you Onee-sama.'

Jessica smacks Shirahoshi's plump ass, the long pink-haired pink moans upon that as she says "one-sama" as Jessica thrust the strap faster Shirahoshi's soaking wet pussy, as both of them say 'Shirahoshi' and 'Onee-sama' over and again as their completely drunk by their lust for each other. They are both moaning loudly.

A couple of hours later

Shirahoshi falls onto Jessica's breasts as both of them breathing hard while blushing badly, Jessica says, "that was amazing Shirahoshi~."

"It was onee-sama," says Shirahoshi as the two kisses each other then they hear, "Mind if I join?" as a sexy voice asks, and both stepsisters jump up and see Samui as Jessica holds onto Shirahoshi as shes says "who are you?! And how did you get in?" as she noticed that Samui doesn't have any clothes on, "The window, and luckily there was a tree covering me and no one noticed me" Samui explain to them.

As Shirahoshi says, "o-onee-s-sama s-she h-has a-a" as she blushing so bad, Jessica looks and sees Samui's cock and begin blushing as well, Samui smirks as she knows that she got them.

20 minutes later

Shirahoshi is being fucked in the ass and pussy by Samui while she is licking her onee-sama's pussy with Jessica moaning like crazy as she moans "Its so hot seeing my sister being fuck by a futa woman who can make two cocks" Samui smirks and says "Then I hope I can fuck you both into joining my harem girls I would love to have you" as she thrust her cocks deeply into the bombshell of pink hair girl's pussy and ass as she licking Jessica's pussy deeper, Jessica stutters out "F-Fuck m-me g-good w-with m-my sister t-then w-we will talk" as she about to cum and the same goes for Shirahoshi as she saying 'onee-sama' while licking Jessica's pussy, Samui smirks and says "very well I might having you both call me Samui-sama soon."

40 minutes later

"Samui-sama!" shouts Shirahoshi who has her sister on top of her with both of their pussies being fucked and Jessica's ass being smacked by Samui with Samui enjoying both sisters as she thinking 'they're mine now~' Samui increases her thrusting speed as both sisters scream louder as their breasts bouncing like crazy as all three of them sweating significantly.

3 hours later

Samui is having her way with Shirahoshi while Jessica is laying on the bed as she is using the strap on as she moves it in and out of her pussy as she says "Who do you like fucking Shirahoshi."

"Onee-sama and Samui-sama!" Shirahoshi shouted with Samui grabs her breasts and kisses her deeply, Shirahoshi moaned into the kiss, and Samui has her tongue invade her mouth as the two are into each other genuinely.

Jessica stops then gets off of the bed as she goes over and squeezing Shirahoshi's ass, as she joined the kiss then feels Samui reach out and squeeze her ass making her moan as their licking each other's tongues, with their breasts pushing against, Samui then breaks it and says "Get ready Shirahoshi I am going to cum into your pussy."

Shirahoshi is screaming more as she is going so crazy as Jessica licking her step sister's neck, as Samui cums intensely into Shirahoshi's holes and the long pink-haired girl screams atop of her lungs.

An hour later

Shirahoshi is laying on the bed as she passed out with gallons upon gallons of cum leaking out of her pussy and ass, Samui is thrusting into Jessica's pussy making her moan like a brothel worker and her tongue is hanging out as their doing it in front of the passed out Shirahoshi as their go at more.

As they went on for the whole day and the next and so on, in fact, they didn't stop until four days later

Lemon over

Four days later

Samui is heading home as she feels so tired, 'damn there sisters really drain, well good thing I'm heading home and get myself rested before' as she opens the door of her home but, "hello Samui, I heard you were with the daughters of Mito's Neighbors" says Kushina who is standing in front of Samui who sees Kushina inside of her house.

"H-hi Kushina, I didn't expect you to be back so soon," says Samui, Kushina nods in understanding and says "Yes my stupid husband left for another mission as soon I returned from mine own, so now I have free time and why not I train you in stamina training" as the red hair Uzumaki licks her lips with Samui thinking with a deadpan face 's-she's going to kill me with sex'

"Kushina stop give Samui a break this is a day to get to know her more not fuck her to death." Said Mito as she comes up from behind of Samui as Kushina says "oh okay you win Mito," Samui is thinking 'I'm safe for now.' as all of them went to the kitchen to have a sweet talk of getting to know each other better.

As Samui's love life just beginning.

—

***dealt is facing a bear as their somewhere in the forest of death***

**D:are you still mad about the whole 17 years of fighting bears? * holding back the bear* **

***You find the bears are dying* P: WHAT WAS YOUR FIRST CLUE **

**D:well for the one you throw bear, so there's that, and two, your sending in more bears at me! *there's like 50 more bears coming at Dealt* **

**P: Cause you were the cause of those 17 years! **

**D:*kicks the bear away and punch another one* I was looking for you! How is it my fault?! **

**P: For opening that gateway with an angry Godzilla! *Sends more bears at dealt* **

**D:*as dealt fight the bears, a gateway pops up and sends blaze away* oh damn it all, *headbutts one of the bears* what do you guys think of the sister story of futa life of Hyuga girl? Leave your thoughts in the reviews as I will catch up with blaze and fight off there bears! Laters *kicks another one.* **


	2. Chapter 2

—

***The gateway opens and the Carrier comes out***

***one of the crewman noticed a clue* **

***They point it out to blaze and the clue is "once a hero, now is a villain"* **

**P:This is getting more and more confusing.**

**First Mate:what does it mean? Once a hero, now is a villain? **

**P:I don't know at all. But He is still giving us clues.**

**First Mate:make sense, and also sire, where's Lady Penelope? *notice that blaze's wife isn't around* **

**P:It seems she went home.**

**First Mate:very well, now then, should you start it off sire?**

**P:Welcome back to Samui's futa love life and remember we own nothing at all**

—

**Samui's Futa Love Life**

**Chapter 2**

Samui's home

Lemon starts

Jessica is moaning as Samui is fucking her pussy "Oh I love your pussy Jessica are you enjoying my cock" Samui ask as Jessica answers by shouting out "yes so much! Please fuck my pussy with it more!" Samui keeps thrusting into Jessica making her moan even louder as they rock the bed hard.

Then the door opens and behind it is Mito as she lays against the entrance and says "having fun Samui?" with her hand on her hip, which showing off her curves, Samui smirks and says "When I am fucking my girls I am always having fun" as Mito says "make sense but have you been doing your training to make youself last longer?"

"I have Mito I know and I am still working on it" as she thrust her cock into Jessica's pussy as she going crazy with lust, Mito nods and says "Well I am going to help you with stamina training today since Kushina and Hinata are still away on missions" as Samui says "b-but."

"No buts Samui ok we are doing this to help you, after all me and Kushina are Uzumaki and you may want to be able to keep up with us or else you will lose us as your lovers" mito said, Samui sighs and cums into Jessica making her moan and pass out. "I understand Mito" as Mito comes up to Samui while undressing herself.

A few minutes later

Both Samui and Mito are making while Mito is stroking Samui's cock as Mito break off the kiss as she says "keep it in Samui, I know you want to cum but you have to keep it in"

"You are so cruel Mito-chan" said Samui as she making whining sounds as she wants to cum so bad, but she is not cumming at all yet as the training is working as Mito smiles as she says "don't worry, you get your payback once you least for 3 hours of no cumming"

Samui keeps herself from cumming as she moaning like crazy with tears in her eyes as she saying "g-good cause I'm going to fuck your ass for this Mito-chan!" Mito smirks and speeds up the movements of her hand as Samui moaning louder by the sec as her cock is getting thicker with peins appearing all over as it wants to release all the build up cum but Samuii is holding it as best as she can.

Mito gives Samui a couple of kisses on the side of Samui's face, Samui is holding strong even from this as Mito giggles a bit as she says "you look so cute Samui~" Samui keeps holding strong as she moans more.

Mito is giggling as Samui is still holding strong as she says "I'm glad to see that you are holding on Samui~ and I can't wait for you fuck my ass with that build up cum in your cock~"

Samui is looking at mito with eyes saying that her ass will be sore big time.

3 hours later

Samui is laying on her back as she panting hard with her cock twitching non stop as Mito who next to Samui's cock as she says "Oh you want to cum so badly as you have been holding it in for 6 hours" as she blows softly on Samui's cock, and Samui's cock is unbelievably sensitive Samui is so ready to just fuck mito's ass red as Mito says "hold on a bit Samui, let me get the lube~" Samui is very impatint right now as mito right away gets the lube as it under samui's bed.

Mito is bent over then lets out and "eep" as Samui grabs both of her asscheeks and squeezes them "no time for lube! As I'm going fuck your ass now!" as she thrust her cock into Mito's ass hard.

Mito's eyes widen and she lets out a scream "That is it you naughty teasing bitch this is where you belong on your hands and knees getting your ass fucked by me" said Samui as she wildly fucking Mito's ass as Mito screaming with her eyes rolling up.

Samui smacks Mito's ass making it jiggle more and Mito screams more "Let me hear it Mito who do you belong with only!" as she hammering her cock into Mito's ass like there is no tomorrow as Mito screaming as she shouts out "You, I belong with you please fuck my ass more I love having your cock in my fatass" as hearts popping out of her head.

Samui smirks knowing that Mito is her woman and no pathetic man will ever touch her while slamming her cock deeper into Mito's ass more as they go crazy with lust.

Samui is thrusting so much into Mito's ass that she is enjoying the plushie soft ass with Mito screaming louder as both begin to sweat.

30 minutes later

Both Samui and Mito are off the bed as Mito has her face against the wall, and Samui keeps thrusting into Mito making her moan loudly with her tounge hanging out of her mouth as Samui thrust her cock madly into Mito's ass as Samui saying "I just love fucking your ass! I won't mind fucking it all day long!" Mito moans and says "P-Please m-my p-pussy a-as w-well" as Samui says "sorry but i said I would fuck your ass!" Mito whines as Mito wants her pussy fucked too.

As Samui keeps thrust her cock into Mito's ass even more than before, Samui cums right into Mito's ass with Mito feeling a massive wave of cum flowing inside of her ass as Mito shouts out "Oh shit you were holding all of that in!" as a small bulge forms on her stomach then it gets bigger as more cum keeps getting pumped in.

After seem like forever, Samui stops cumming as the blonde woman is panting and the same goes for Mito as their still in the same position, as Samui isn't moving her cock as Mito says "M-More please b-but do it in my pus-" she resumes screaming as she feels Samui resumes fucking her ass once again.

"N-No P-please s-spare my ass" Mito shouted as she feels more of Samui's cock in her ass as Samui bucking her hips to move faster than before, Samui also give Mito's ass cheeks a smack with Mito moans loudly upon that as Samui slamming into Mito's ass with no mercy, Mito is now moaning like a call girl or a stripper being fucked hard.

3 hours later

Mito is still being fucked in Jackhammer position as Samui is still having her way with Mito's ass as Mito has her eyes rolling upward, she is thinking 'Samui has been training and is tiring me out, good!' as she screams more while feeling Samui's cock in her ass.

Samui keeps thrusting into her uzu lover more, as both are going crazy then ever before, Mito is losing her mind very badly as Samui says "do you love having my cock in your ass Mito?!" as she thrust into her cock even more, "YES!" Shouts mito as Samui smirks as she keeps fucking Mito's ass even more.

Couple hours later

Samui and Mito are in doggystyle with Jessica is licking Mito's soaking wet pussy, Samui is thrusting into Mito's ass more as Jessica licking Mito's pussy more, thus Mito is going crazy with lust and love as she enjoying this so much.

Jessica is enjoying licking Mito's pussy while Samui keeps thrust into Mito's ass, Mito is moaning as they keep going.

Then an hour later

Lemon over

Samui stops fucking Mito's ass and mito is tired as well as Samui falls onto her ass as her cock is pulled out of Mito's ass as Mito is panting hard and the same goes Jessica as Mito says "Y-you have kept up your training and have tired me out Samui g-good job." as her ass is leaking out so much cum as Samui says "G-Good a-and when Kushina and Hinata return, oh I'm going to give it to them" Mito shivers as Jessica asks "I-I guess y-your out of steam S-Samui?" Samui answers "Y-Yeah, so I'm going to sleep for now." as Jessica nods as all three went to sleep.

The next day

Samui is on her way to do a B rank mission around the village as she wondered why cleaning dog kennels are B ranks, as she heading there, upon arriving at the home of the Inuzaka clan, Samui sees the clan head of the Inuzaka clan at the front, and she has to say.

The woman is hot piece, as the woman has spiky brown with red fangs tattoos on her cheek, as she wearing the everyday Jounin outfit as it fitting her very nice and tight as it hugging her Double J breasts and her huge plump ass and her thick legs, she wants to fuck her so badly, Tsume sees Samui and says "Oh you must be the one who accpet the mission huh?"

"Yeah I am. My name is Samui" said Samui as Tsume cheeks her out and says "Well I have to say Samui, your quite a looker"

Samui smiles then Tsume says "Beware of my son as he will hit on you like crazy." At that Samui snorts and says "He can try and get me into bed. But I am into women. A lot more fun than perverts like your son" as Tsume says "That's good to hear!"

Samui giggles and says "Well I better get to work as I have worked with Animals before" as Tsume tells her to follow her as both make their way to the kennels, Samui is enjoying watching Tsume's ass bounce for each step she makes while Tsume doesn't notice as she is humming a bit.

"Well hello beautiful" said a guy named Kiba as he making a move on Samui as Samui has a deadpan look as she says "sorry but I don't date guys as I only date girls and woman"

"Come on babe don't be like that once you get a taste of this alpha male you will never want to go back." said Kiba in a what he thinks is a charming voice, Samui looks at him for a sec and then she kicks him right in the hurts, and make it really hurt, she adds lighting chakra into her kick, Kiba screams like in a high pitched scream as he will be pissing blood for a long time. He may also never have kids ever.

Tsume sees this and starts laughing at her son's dismay as she says "oh I always knew this would happen to him!" Samui says "You really should not have tried those "Moves" as I have castrated men before." as Kiba is on the floor while holding his manhood in pain as he stays there as there nothing else he could.

Samui snorts and says "I hope you have another child besides the biggest disappointment that is on the ground in front of me." Tsume says "Oh you mean my eldest and only daughter Hana? She's the one I'm real proud of"

Samui says "I might like to meet her as she has my respect putting up with a shit like this brat" as Tsume says "oh you don't know the half of it, as in fact" their resume walking, "he truly believes that he was going to be the next head clan leader when I step down but that ain't happening!" as they walk down the hall as their voices are slowly fading away.

"Really your daughter is next in line and he is not the oldest." said Samui as their close to the kennels, Tsume says "he's also an idiot" said Tsume and Samui says "Oh that I know just by looking at him" as both arrived at the kennel, Samui sees that it's completed mess as she says "I can see why you place a mission for this" Tsume nods not happy about this at all.

"Yeah, I know, which I do, thank you for accepting it by the way." said Tsume, Samui nodded in understanding.

One cleaning later

Both Tsume and Samui let out a big sigh as their see that their, their somehow clean the whole kennel, "Damn that was long but we did it" said Tsume, Samui nods and says "You should have had your son do it" as she dirty and wet from cleaning, Tsume looks at her and says "Oh thats never going to happen as I told him so many times"

"Then next time threaten his manhood as he seems to hold pride in it. Remove it and he is more submissive" said Samui as Tsumes "Well too late for that since you already destroyed it" said as she laughs, Samui giggles and says "Then threaten to get me and he will do it like he should have as your his mother now how about a shower?"

Tsume says "Sure, follow me and I will join you as I smell so bad." Samui then starts to plan to get Tsume as her woman. They head to Tsume's personal bathroom.

Later at Tsume's personal bathroom

Upon arriving, Tsume right away takes off her clothes which she's unknowing giving Samui a show, Samui licks her lips and strips lucky there's a seal from Mito that is keeping her cock out of sight as Tsume notices this and says "oh? Are you enjoying me striping off my clothes?~"

Samui says "Yes I am and I might see something I like" as she takes off her own clothes until she's fully naked like tsume as The brown hair milf asks "Oh? What do you mean by that?~"

Samui smirks and goes up to Tsume and whispers into her ear "I am seeing a very sexy ass that needs a good fucking and a milf that needs it as well" Tsume blushes upon that as she says "Oh you don't know all" as she kisses Samui on the spot. Samui is a bit shocked but deepens the kiss and removes the seal letting her cock out as Tsume drools at the sight of Samui's cock as it long and thick, "such big cock~" said Tsume, Samui says "Why don't you give it a lick Tsume" as Samui shaking her cock a bit.

Tsume then something that Samui didn't expect, which is her getting pounced by Tsume which Samui says as she falls "Oh is this milf eager to be fucked right now" as they fall onto the floor.

A few minutes later

They are in sixty-nine position as their deeply into it as Samui is eating out of Tsume's pussy which its leaking out so much juices as she thinking 'Oh this milf is so fucking horny I can't wait to fuck her like mad' as she has her tounge licking onto Tsume's pussy lips as more juices leaking while Tsume.

Tsume is going crazy with her blowjob as she bobbing her head wildly like she's not letting go of Samui's cock as she has only one thing in mind, Samui is licking Tsume's pussy and smacks her ass making Tsume moan on Samui's cock as she sucking it more as she is thinking 'sex, sex, sex, sex,' as it is the only thinig going in her mind.

Samui is thinking 'I wonder why she wants to be fucked so badly' as little does she know, Tsume hasn't fuck for so long since the birth of her son, and her pathetic husband left but now someone is going to fuck Tsume.

And that someone is her, Samui as she licks Tsume's pussy even more, Tsume moans and cums as Samui's training with Mito is helping to pleasure a woman better as their still in this position for good awhile as Tsume takes out Samui's cock and licks the side of it as she says "it's been so long since I had tasted a cock~~" as she keeps licking it, Samui then has a little lightning chakra in her tongue and Tsume moans louder than before as she moans out "t-this new feeling! I-I never felt like this b-before!"

Samui is thinking in her head 'Oh that is it Tsume you will be getting more later when I fuck you real nice and hard~' as she keeps doing what she's doing to Tsume as Tsume herself is feeling amazing by this, and her mind is slowly going into a haze with what Samui is doing as she licking more of Tsume's pussy as the milf moans out "I-I'm l-losing my mind with your licking a alone!"

Samui keeps it up then after thirty minutes Samui cums while she has a hand on the back of Tsume's head not letting her remove her cock from her mouth and Tsume cums again as well as both are going crazy with lust now.

Half hour later

Tsume has a fucked stupid look on her face and this from only Samui's licking, as Samui says "How do you like my lightning style licking?" Tsume moans and shivers as Samui's answer and Samui smiles as she can do something else with her lightning chakra as she channels it onto her cock then stops and says "How about you show my your pussy you sexy milf" as Tsume do as Samui says while Tsume says "l-like this m-mistress?"

Samui is thinking 'mistress?' Samui then says "So I am mistress now why is that?" as Tsume answers "cause when a female Inuzuka met their true mates"

Samui smirks and says "Oh wonderful and get ready you needy milf cause here it comes, a Kumo futa cock!" as she gets in front of Tsume and thrusts her cock inside of Tsume's soaking wet pussy which Tsume shouts out "Oh shit Mistress you're stretching my pussy out so much!"

Samui says "Shit your so fucking tight" as she begining to think that the women in Konoha must be negectful by their husbands or boyfriends, which is why she understands why Kushian and Hinata have a secret relationship, Samui thrust into Tsume's pussy like mad as tsume screams loud as she can as Samui says "You and the other women in Konoha are nothing more then nejectful horny bitches ain't you!"

"Yes we are and you are the savor we need to claim us all for yourself Please more!" Tsume shouted as she being hammered by Samui who is having her way with Tsume as Samui is thinking 'I can't wait to take all the woman of this village as mine for the rest of time and the fools of their husbands, Fiances and boyfriends won't know who really owns their women as their will lose them as I fuck them and having them scream my name'

Tsume is screaming loudly then it gets louder as Samui uses Lightning chakra on her cock and Tsume screams in whole new level as she shouts "Oh shit Mistress you are turning my brain to mush with that!" as she screams more with Samui thrusting her cock as she says "Have more of my lighting style:Electrical cock!"

Tsume is losing her mind faster than before as samui is thrusting her electrified cock into her pussy with Tsume screams louder by the sec.

Samui is really enjoying fucking this slutty milf more and more "Tell me Tsume who do you belong to?!" as tsume screams out "You! I belong to you Mistress! As you are my one and true mate!" Samui smirks and says "I hope in the future your daughter will be able to enjoy this cock like her slutty mother is right now." Then Samui smacked Tsume's ass.

A few minutes later

Tsume is being fucked Doggystyle with Samui fucking her with her cock as she still her lightning chakra on her cock. "Oh it seems that I can even use this on other women and I have my eye on the perfect one to get" as Tsume screams louder as she shouts "w-who?!"

"Erotica Senju I have had my eye on her for some time now." Said Samui as she keeps fucking Tsume more, Tsume is moaning loudly as Samui is not letting up on fucking her with Tsume screams top of her lungs with her eyes rolling upward as Samui is thinking 'oh I really should try this with Kushina and Hinata', as she might have found a way to keep up with Kushina with this and Samui keeps fucking Tsume.

Few hours later

They has left the room and go into other which is Tsume's office and Samui is fucking Tsume on a desk as Samui just hammering her cock deeply inside of Tsume's pussy while gropping her breasts which using lightning chakra as it flowing her hands as well cock "Oh that is it you are so my fucking Bitch to fuck whenever I want!" Tsume is screaming with her eyes rolling upward as her mind is far gone as the only thing that she is shouting out and it's "Yes Mistress I am your bitch for life! I will gladly carry your pups whenever you want me to Mistress" as Samui keeps fucking her with lightning chakra.

Samui is close to cumming "Tell me bitch do you want me to fill your womb with my cum?" as Tsume doesn't answer as she screams more and more as Samui says "I will take that as a yes!" Samui then cums right into Tsume's womb making her scream even louder as her insides are being filled up with Samui's kumo futa seed.

Samui is smiling as another has fallen for her cock and after she is done cumming she pulls out of Tsume who is panting and Samui puts her tip at her asshole as Tsume says "s-so good~~ y-your t-the best m-mistress" as she doesn't realize of what Samui is doing.

Samui says "I am not done bitch. I have claimed your pussy now it is time for this fatass of yours" as she right away thrusts her cock in Tsume's ass. Tsume screams "Shit your cock is stretching my ass out to fit your cock! Pull it out PLEASE!" as she isn't used to anal sex.

As Samui says while hammering Tsume's ass with her cock "I planned to claim all of you and I need to claim your ass. I mean come on this ass was begging to be fucked" as she fucks it more with Tsume screams to the heavens.

Four hours later

"Mistress please cum in my ass mark it as your sperm bin" Tsume shouted as she is fully Samui's now, Samui keeps thrusting and says "Wonderful Bitch cause I am going to cum right into your ass!" as Tsume screams more and more while Samui bucks her hips to move faster than before.

After thirty minutes Samui cums right into her ass making Tsume scream even more with her eyes rolling upward as she looks like that she's going to passed out but Samui is having none of that, She puts her hand on the back of Tsume's neck and sends a electrical pulse waking her up again. "Your mistress is not done with you bitch." Samui has an evil smirk and Tsume shivers and knows that her Mistress will be fucking her for a long time.

Time skip

Lemon end

Samui is heading home smiling knowing that Tsume now belongs to her and she wants to find Erotica but however she spotted a woman who quite a look with huge breasts as she looks very lonely as she at the window, so she come up "hello there" the woman looks down and says "Hello." she is sad, as Samui says "would you like some company?"

She just sighs and says "Sure" as she leaves the window and soon enough she opens the door as she welcomes Samui inside as she closes the door.

Time skip 5 hours later

Inside of the woman's house

The woman is semi passed out with cum leaking from her pussy and ass, as she says "y-your s-so much better t-then m-my neglectful boyfriend~~~" as hearts pop out of her head. Samui giggles and says "How about you move in with me Amber-chan." Then the door opens as Samui sees that Amber doesn't live alone as she sees "Amber what happened to you?" asked her sister who rushed to her sister.

As Samui sees that the sister is just as busty as Amber as she thinks 'oh nice sisters~', "Oh Sapphire how are things?" said as Sapphire doesn't realize Samui is coming up behind her.

The next day

Samui is leaving waving and the sisters have blissful expression and hearts popping out of their heads waving back, both sisters says "see ya later samui~ come by anytime you want~"

Samui says "I will girls you can count on it." Samui then walks home and sees someone she has wanted from the beginning, she sees Eroctica Senju and she licks her lips as she wants her as hers as she about to walk up to her but Eroctica wave to someone which Samui soon sees two others come up to and their are wearing their mission gear.

Samui grumbles as it seems Eroctica is going on a mission as she still walks up and about to walk past her but she hears, "it's unfair that Mom won't let me go on the mission" Samui hears this and smirks.

As she thinks 'thank you Lady Hokage for unknowing giving me this chance' Samui is planning then she hears "Sigh I think I will visit my great grandma Mito" as her teammates leave for the mission.

Erotica is angry at her mom and heads to see Mito and Samui thinks 'This is my chance to get my dream girl' as she follows her but not knowing that she is being followed.

As Samui follows Erotica without her knowing as Samui is being careful, When Erotica gets to Mito's house she knocks on the door, while Samui is hiding in the shadows.

Mito answers the door "Oh hello dear I am glad to see you please come in." as Erotica noticed that Mito is wearing a Red Bikini "Uh why are you wearing that?" asked Erotica as Mito says "oh I was about to sunbath, can't do that with a kimono after all"

Erotica nods in agreement and comes in as she needs to talk with Mito anyway as they went inside but Mito notices Samui and she gives her a wink. Samui smirks and plans to "stop by" so she can get Erotica.

Mito nods as she closes the door, Samui comes out to make her plans then she is grabbed as she looks behind and sees both Kushina and Hinata as both say "hi Samui-chan~"

"Can I help you both?" asked Samui as Kushina answers "oh we just came back and here we found you going after Erotica" and Hinata nods to that, "Of course I am. I have dreamed of her being my girlfriend for a while. Now that does not mean I won't fuck you girls or the others. Don't get me wrong all of you are sexy but I would like to fuck her as well. I do love you all ok." said Samui.

Both Kushian and Hinata looked at each other and said "So you're planning to steal a girl who has a boyfriend?" Samui says "Really then he is an idiot" as both giggle, then Samui asks "Are you both punking me?"

Both nods while smirking, Samui says "Oh you two pranksters. It seems I might need to do something about this" as Kushina says "What can I say? I'm such a bad influence for Hinata~" as both look at each other while they have a moment with Samui watching this, "Kushina~" said Hinata with her eyes lighting up, Kushina looks at Hinata and asks "Yes?" with her eyes lighting up as well.

"Kiss me you red hair sexy woman" said Hinata and Kushina kisses Hinata and Samui just thinks 'I am wasting some time but then again, this is very hot~'

"Girls what do you really want?" asked Samui as both stop kissing, and a blushing Kushina said "o-oh right sorry, we just letting you know that, we gonna give you more time away from us as we kinda"

"Your both going to fuck aren't you?" guessed Samui both nods as Hinata says "we hope you understand" as she gives her a look that they will make it up to her, "I understand both of you were together long before you met me. Though I might have something very special for you both Later but I have to ask, you two are always together, both public and private, so what is your relationship?"

"Oh on paper I am Hinata's teacher." said Kushina and Hinata nods to that as Samui says "Wait so bascailly it's student fucking the teacher? Nice." as she smirks on that, they nod and head back to Kushina's home as they wave bye to Samui.

Samui then walks up to the front door of Mito's house and knocks on it, "Coming." she hears and Mito opens the door "Samui how are you please come in." as Erotica sees Samui walk in, the young Senji says "hello, are you friend of grandma?"

"Yeah I am as when I moved here Mito was one of the people to show me around the village and we became good friends" as she and Mito are thinking the same thing 'more like lovers' Erotica nods "Well it is nice to know that Grandma Mito is making some nice friends" said Erotica with Samui sits down.

Meanwhile

Kushina and Hinata are fucking eachother as Hinata licking Kushina's pussy deeply as the red hair woman moans loudly as she says "yes like that, lick your sensei's pussy more!" Hinata does as told and Kushina moans louder than before. Hinata has always been good at licking Kushina's pussy while Kushina plays with her own breasts as she moans more.

Back with Samui

Samui and Erotica are talking "So your mother won't let you go on missions at all, why?" as Erotica groans on that "something about being a S rank mission and I wasn't ready for it, which is bullshit"

"Who trained you Mito or your mother?" asked Samui, Erotica "both" Samui says "Maybe she is worried and does want to lose you like she lost many others" as everyone knows Tsunade's story after all, as Erotica says "but I'm not my dad..no that isn't right"

"Oh what do you mean?" asked Samui as Mito says "she was going to say that she doesn't go down easy like her father" as Erotica feels ashamed for that.

"Oh I see but still it is a mother's job to worry, ask Mito about that." Said Samui as Erotica "so can we talk about something else? Like why did you move here?"

"Well I inherited a massive fortune from my grandmother and in my last hope so many greedy idiots wanted me for my body and money only." Explained Samui, as Erotica says "oh that means sense"

"You have no idea why none of the men ever caught my eye the same here too, that's why I liked women better" said Samui, Erotica was surprised "Really you like Women instead of men?" Samui nods to that "That's right, as they know what they want and so do I."

"Oh really what do you want?" asked Erotica and Samui has a smirk as she moves closer and says "You." and Erotica blushes badly.

A few minutes later

Mito walks over to her room as she leaving there two along as their making out, Samui moves one of her hands lower and grabs Erotica's ass making her moan into the kiss more while Erotica is blushing badly as she never thought she would do this, Samui then has her tongue enter Erotica's mouth and she explores as Erotica is feeling something that she never felt before.

It seems there is a warm feeling between both of them and it is getting stronger and Samui has her final hand grab Erotica's breast and she squeezes both Erotica's ass and breast making her moan into the kiss.

As they keep kissing each other while slowly holding closer to each other as they get into this more and more, Samui breaks the kiss and says "Oh my I never thought that an angel like yourself would do this so willingly." Samui is looking into Erotica's eyes and Erotica does the same as both blondes have hearts in their eyes and they are beginning to love this feeling they're getting.

They break up the kiss, "It is like something is telling us that we belong with each other. How about we move upstairs and I give you something very special." said Erotica as Samui says "no, here is good" as she kisses Erotica again which both of them fall onto the floor.

Twenty Minutes later

Samui is sitting behind Erotica nipping on her ear also fondling one of her breasts and rubbing her pussy with Erotica moaning as the young Senji feels something long and hard against her as she asks "a-are you a f-futa?"

Samui then whispers into her ear "I am my dear and I can't wait for you to be mine." samui then licks Erotica's outer ear making her moan as Erotica says while moaning "t-then do me Samui~ b-but j-just know that I'm not a virgin though"

Samui says "Oh my dear that is fine but know this when you get my cock in your pussy you will not want any other cock in you. You will only want mine." as she licks her lips as Erotica says "That is fine with me the men around here are small. Hell Sasuke Uchiha flashed his once and it was so fucking small." Samui smirks

She then lifts up Erotica's shirt letting her breasts bounce free and Samui is groping the naked breasts "plus as I found out, everyone men in Konoha are nothing more then neglectful jerks so you are better off with me~"

Erotica moans, then turns her head and Kisses Samui again. Samui is playing with her breast while they are kissing each other, then they break the kiss and Samui says "How about you have a taste of my cock and maybe even has these twins on my cock." Erotica moans out "Yes, let's."

A few minutes later

Erotica meets Samui's cock and she has to say, it's very gigantic, Erotica is also seeing two sets of lipstick on Samui's cock which are blue and purple "Oh my Samui you know how to get around. Give me a minute." Erotica goes to a mirror and pulls out lipstick and puts it on her lips which is a sinful red, Erotica then gets back in front of Samui's cock and gives it a kiss leaving a lipstick mark which now Samui has three lipstick marks on her cock.

Samui says "Oh my a naughty color for a naughty woman like yourself dear, those lips are so very soft. Now lets see how well you can take my cock." but Erotica says "but I'm not done with giving your cock more of my kisses though~" in a sweet tone of voice. She then kisses Samui's cock more and Samui is enjoying it.

After Erotica is done with that she then kisses Samui's tip as Samui asks "Are you ready my lovely?"

Samui says "I am ready for you." as Ecotica lookin at Samui's cock as she opens her mouth and slowly takes it in her mouth, Samui groans as Erotica's mouth is so warm. "Oh Dear this is wonderful." said Samui as she moaned as she felt more warm and tight Erotica's mouth was.

Erotica is taking her cock then moves back and she left a ring of lipstick on Samui's cock and then Erotica gives Samui a wink as Samui wonders what she going to do, Then Samui moans as Erotica is using a bit of ice chakra and is blowing onto the tip of Samui's cock.

And Samui just moans loudly upon that as she says "ohhhh t-that feels amazing~~" Erotica keeps blowing Samui then she grabs her breasts and wraps them around Samui's breasts and Samui moans as those breasts are super soft and warm and with the odd icy blow from Eroctica's mouth.

This is a new level of feeling, "Oh Dear you are so good but it will take a lot more than that to make me cum." Moans out Samui as Erotica says "I use this jutsu of mine on men with importance informant, even though I promised them that I will sleep with them but right away tired out my icy blow and titfuck combo"

Samui smiles and says "Oh I have a jutsu to drive women insane but I don't go too high. They might never recover. But keep it up please" as Erotica does so as she hopes Samui would do it to her as well.

An hour later

Samui is close to cumming "Dear get ready I am going to cum." Erotica does the combo faster as she wants to taste Samui's seed so bad as she wonders how it will taste like, then five minutes later Samui cums right into Erotica's mouth and Samui can tell that she is cumming way more than normal.

Erotica is tasting Samui's seed and is enjoying it so much. She then removes her mouth and gets hit by some of Samui's cum as some falls onto her breasts, after Samui stops cumming Erotica is licking the seed off her breasts and off her face.

"So tasty, so wonderful." Said Erotica as she licks her hips as there some cum on her lips, Samui says "Oh that was good but it is time for you to be fucked Erotica ohh~~" she moans as she feels Eroctica sucking her cock again, Samui is really wanting to fuck Erotica so badly but then Erotica removes Samui's cock from her mouth as she says "Sorry dear, is that I come to love the tatse of your cock~"

Samui grunts and then says "oh you want more then prepare for the face fucking of a life time." as Erotica says "I would love that" as she licks her lips.

Samui then starts thrusting like mad into Erotica's mouth and they are both enjoying it as both blondes moaning loudly.

Meanwhile with Mito

Mito is sunbathing and is hearing what Samui is doing to Erotica as she says "oh there two are kicking it off real fast, that's good, I wonder if she would do the same with Tsunade?" as she is laying down as she enjoys the sun rays on her skin.

Back with them

Samui is going to town with Erotica's mouth while Erotica has hearts in her eyes as she loves this so much, Samui is moaning at this "Oh I can't wait to have your pussy filled with my cock!" says Samui as she can't wait.

Erotica is thinking the same thing right now as she stops Samui from face fucking her and takes out her cock as she says "I can't wait anymore Samui, I want your" she place Samui's cock against her cheek "cock to screw my pussy!"

"Then show me your pussy now!" said Samui but then she gets pounced on by Erotica.

A few minutes later

Erotica is bouncing on Samui's cock "Oh Samui your so fucking good!" Samui says "Your pussy is so fucking tight. Now before the Jutsu I need to know one thing First"

Erotica screams more and more as she rides Samui's cock, as she asks "W-What do you n-need to know!" as she moves her hips faster, Samui says "Are you ready?" Then she does it and Erotica screams even louder as Erotica shouts "yes! Move that massive meat rod in me!"

Samui smirks and does with her hands on Erotica's ass and squeezes. Erotica is moaning even more as she loves this so much.

Erotica then leans down and kisses Samui on the lips and soon enough both are making out, while Samui fucks Erotica aka the girl of her dreams, as this is going on, Mito walks in and she sees them.

She smiles as she says "Enjoying yourselves my dears?" Erotica breaks the kiss and screams "Grandma!" But Samui is not letting her off her cock.

"Oh I am enjoying having Erotica bouncing on my cock Mito" says Samui while Erotica was too embarrassed to say anything at all as she never thought this would happen. "Oh she looks so cute when she is embarrassed." Said Samui as she sees Erotica hiding herself behind Samui's head.

Mito giggles and says "Oh yes she is well you two enjoy yourselves. I will be upstairs." She walks up the steps as Samui waves bye as she moves Erotica away from herself and kisses her deeply.

Erotica breaks the kiss and says "That was so embarrassing!" she is blushing so much and Samui giggles and says "It is ok dear your with your loving girlfriend. Now come on dear let's get back to what we were doing." Samui thrusts her cock back into Erotica's pussy making her moan while they kiss.

Samui keeps thrusting into Erotica's pussy and has her hands on Erotica's big ass cheeks squeezing them while Erotica is thinking 'Girlfriend. I like the sound of that. Yes Samui we are now girlfriends' as she kisses Samui more as she is feeling of what Samui is doing to her.

An hour later

Samui has Erotica in full nelson and is fucking her pussy making Erotica moan as her legs are next to her head and her breasts are between them. "Oh look in the mirror and look at how beautiful and sexy you are my dear" said Samui as she thrusts deeper into Erotica's pussy.

Erotica is moaning and looking in the mirror seeing her loving girlfriend fucking her pussy and Erotica is happy as she loving it by the sec as the more their fuck.

Samui then walks around and finds a couch and sits down while still fucking Erotica. "Oh I can see the future when you are pregnant with our child, more of our kids running around and we live happily with the other women of mine."

Erotica moans loudly at that and then Samui whispers "Does my dear want me to cum into her pussy right now?"

"Yes Babe come into my pussy please fill my womb with your seed please! I want to feel your seed in my womb!" She shouts as Samui smirks more as she loves fucking Erotica more and more.

Then she cums right into Erotica's pussy making her moan so loud Mito could hear it from upstairs and her stomach is inflating with all the cum Samui is pumping into her with erotica screams loud as she can.

Time skip 5 hours later

Mito cums down and sees Erotica bouncing on Samui's cock fucking her ass and she is moaning loudly. "Oh Mito what can I do for you?" asked Samui, Mito undo her top as she says "I was wondering if I could join in~"

Samui smirks and says "I was hoping you would ask that. Get your sexy ass over here you are after my girlfriend." as Mito goes over and kisses Samui while Erotica screaming loud as she can with her eyes rolling upward with her tongue hanging out of her mouth.

Samui then has one of her fingers enter Mito's bottoms and into her pussy then a little lightning chakra makes Mito's eyes widen in shock and moans loudly into the kiss.

Mito breaks the kiss and falls to her knees as she has cum "W-When d-did y-you l-learn t-to d-do t-that?" asked Mito who is panting as Samui smirks as she licks her lips "oh self taught in fact" Mito is surprised then Samui cums into Erotica's ass making her stomach bloat even more and Erotica shakingly gets off of Samui's cock and Samui says "your turn mito and you will like a new trick I have" as Erotica says "I-I need a break baby"

Samui kisses Erotica's cheek and says "I understand. Also after all of this I hope you will move in with me." Erotica says "I will think about it." Samui nods then grabs mito and removes Mito's bottom and thrusts right into Mito's pussy.

Mito screams loudly as she shouts out "yes! Fuck me hard you big cock kumo futa!" Samui smirks and says "That is right, my cock is better than any man in Konoha and here is a trick I learned." She coats her cock in lightning chakra making Mito moan even louder as the pleasure has increased as Samui thrusts her cock in and out of Mito's pussy as the blonde kumo woman watches the red hair Uzumaki woman losing her mind.

Samui is smirking and thinking 'I wonder how Hinata and Kushina will handle this technique of mine. Oh I can't wait to find out.' as she fucks Mito and more and more as she uses more of her lightning chakra.

Lemon over

Three days later

Samui and Erotica are in Samui's house chatting and giggling. Samui is happy to have Erotica as her girlfriend. "I still can't believe that you did that to grandma Mito. Oh I know she is addicted now my babe." said Erotica as she smiled. Erotica is wearing a bra and yoga pants only.

Samui says "That is putting it mildly." Mito has become addicted as Mito never thought that would happen with her teaching Samui but she dominated her and now Mito is Samui's woman, as Erotica says "Fair enough" as she smiles.

Erotica leans in and Kisses Samui who kisses back then Erotica breaks the kiss and says "I am so happy that you are my girlfriend Samui. I can't imagine myself with the idiot males of this village."

Samui nods "Agreed as I have already met Kiba and I was ready to kill him" as Erotica giggles on that, then there's a knock on the door. Samui goes to answer the door but looks through the peephole first.

She sees a headbang of her old village, Kumo as she hears "Samui, Former ninja of Kumo, open up this instant" as it's the voice of a woman, Samui scowls and asks "On whose orders are you here? The idiots or the Raikage?"

She hears "the Raikage" Samui does not believe the woman at all. She cracks the door open "Are you really here on the Raikage's orders OR the Council" then she sees a scroll with the Raikage's seal on it, Samui scowls "What do you want? I was allowed to leave as I told the Raikage I did not feel SAFE in Kumo after inheriting the money from my grandmother." then she hears "Oh, it's about something else Samui, I'm here to bring something of yours."

Samui asks "What did I forget in Kumo?" as she was shocked that she forgot something, the woman said "it's more of a someone and it would be me, your dear friend Lady J." Samui opens the door as fast as she can.

There standing in the doorway was a woman who has a mid-back length purple hair that has bangs styled in a hime cut and golden eyes. She wears purple lipstick that matches her shade of hair and pairs it with black earrings and a headband. The headband is black and diamond-shaped with a single flower decoration consisting of black and red diamonds. She also wears a corresponding black nail polish, she wears in a black two piece with red accents. The top exposes most of her under-cleavage and a long split-skirt with a ribbon cover. On her feet she wears strapped up black high heels and on her arms black arm warmers. This is Lady J.

Erotica sees her as she thinking 'holy fuck! This chick is something else!' Samui smiles and says "Come on in there is someone I want you to meet." as Lady J walks in as Samui says "erotica, met Lady J, a old friend of mine when we were kids"

Lady J says "So Samui, who is Erotica really to you?", Samui answers "My girlfriend of course" Lady J says "Well about time you found someone after all those foolish men hitting on you and I, as we grew up." and she bounced her breasts to prove her point which Erotica blushed as she thought 'what did she eat to have their breasts! Their bigger than my head'

Samui giggles and says "Oh yeah agreed but be ready to have some small dicked Idiots staring at your breasts" as Lady J "oh give some credit to the men of Kumo, their bigger than the men here in Konoha" Samui snorts and says "Yeah but I know one person who is bigger than them J and you know it."

As Erotica asks "What do you mean by that?" Lady J answers "oh I guess you don't know, Samui and I give each other our firsts" Erotica is surprised and Samui says "Yeah we did and I will say this she surprised me with something the next day." Samui shakes her head as Erotica "Wait I think I saw a tattoo on your cock, is that it?"

Samui says "Yes that was one but J show her your ass now." as Lady J "oh no, you go first Samui after all you had me walk with a limp for a month"

Samui sighs and says "Fine, my tattoo says "Pussy Destroyer" on my cock, well the bottom part since I had grown since then as it originally on the middle upward part of my cock", Lady J "true as my breasts were once triple K when she and I first had sex"

Samui says "And now they are massive N cup breasts. But I would show her your tattoos now J." J blushes and nods then turns and lifts her skirt on her ass and says "Samui's Melon titted Bitch."

Then she showed the one on her breasts "Property of Samui" and the final appeared on her stomach. It was two Katanas crossed with a lightning bolt behind them. "That is the Symbol of Samui's family and these show that I am her property no matter what happens." said a blushing Lady J.

Samui smirks and says "yeah but you were the one who wanted them", Lady J "after the amazing night we had? I thought we should have something to remember"

Samui says "True but with how many men were angry with you being fucked the night before." as Lady J, "One, I hide it cause I can't have your family mark to shown to someone who could track it since I go on many missions that have me sleep with the target"

"Yeah the ink will make the Tattoo invisible when she does not want them to be seen." Samui smiles and she is happy about that feature as Erotica, "How about I leave you two by yourselves as you have lot of catching up to do"

said as she left the room before Samui could say anything.

But Erotica comes back and gives Samui a kiss then she breaks the kiss and says "Have fun babe." She then leaves the room again.

Samui asks "Now what should we do?" as Samui has a hidden smirk but she soon sees Lady J taking off her clothes as she says "what else? Sex Samui"

Samui then turns and grabs J's breasts making her moan and Samui says "Good cause I want to feel these Melons on my cock, more so since you and I had grown after all."

J blushes and nods.

Twenty minutes later

Lemon start

Samui is sitting and J has her breasts around Samui's cock with Samui moaning like crazy as her cock is completely covered by Lady J "Oh there melons of you have grown so much since the last time they wrapped my cock!" shouts Samui

J is enjoying the feel of Samui's bigger cock between her breasts as Samui says "Oh I can't believe I left you in Kumo J I am so keeping you here with Erotica and I." as J says "you know being a Anbu means something to me Samui, you know that"

"I know but remember you belong to me and I should have grabbed you and tied you up and took you with me." said Samui, as Lady J smirks, "Oh that would have been interesting and Karui Yugito and Mabui are hoping to come to Konoha as well"

Samui says "but ain't they busy with a mission?" as she moans as she feels Lady J moving her breasts up and down, "They do but they miss the fuckings with you. You ruined them for men as you have me."

Samui smiles remembering fucking them all and says "That is true but less talking more titfucking." J then moves her breasts even faster than before and Samui moans louder than before, J keeps doing it.

An hour later

"Get ready J, I am going to cover your melons with my seed" says Samui as she is secs away from cumming, and J says "Do it cover my massive jugs with your seed just like we did it for the first time!" as she has a lustful smirk on her face.

Samui then cums "Oh yes I will mark these melons with my cum!" there's fountain worth amount of cum coming out of her cock and J is surprised at how much is coming out of Samui's cock, once samui finished cumming, Lady J says "Wow~ this is no doubt six times more then before"

Samui says as she's breathing a bit "Oh yeah it is enough to inflate your womb" Lady J adds in "or give any woman heavily pregnant"

After thirty minutes Samui stops cumming and says to J "Turn and show me that pussy of mine you melon titted bitch" said Samui as Lady J says "mm no not Samui, as I'm thinking that I'm going to milk this gigantic rod more~"

Samui then thinks and then grabs J's head and thrusts right into her mouth making J's throat bulge out which Lady J moans very loud on Samui's cock as Samui says "by all means, milk my cock as much as you like~"

Samui then starts to face fuck Lady J while most of her cock covered by Lady J's breasts, Lady J is blushing as she for sure will love this if their keep at it more and more.

Samui keeps throat fucking Lady J and thinks 'I can't wait to use my trick on J and sees how she handles it.' as J's eyes are rolling up into her head.

An hour later

Samui is still skull fucking J and she is close to cumming but Lady J takes Samui's cock out and wraps it with her breasts as she now giving Samui a titfuck as she says "come on samui baby, cum, I want to be shower by it~~"

Samui smirks and says "As my woman wishes it she will get it!" Samui keeps thrusting between J's breasts as she gets closer by the sec to cum, Then Samui cums showering Lady J with her cum. "Yes get showered by my cum" as Lady J lets herself get covered in Samui's cum, forty minutes later Samui stops cumming and J is liking the cum on herself as she is rubbing it on her skin as it is creamy and warm.

Samui is still hard and ready fuck anyone's pussy as Lady J says "your cum is creamy and warm on my skin Samui~" as she keeps rubbing it onto her skin. Samui comes up to her and says "When you are done that pussy is going to get fucked" as Lady J says "oh always straight to the point huh samui? Never fan of foreplay"

"Not when the woman in front of me has made me so fucking horny while she's covered of my cum and I have learned to do foreplay" said Samui as she wants to do her right now, Lady J nods and when she is done she turns around and shows Samui her pussy and ass as she spreads the cheeks.

Samui then walks up and has her tip rubbing both Lady J's pussy and asshole "Which to choose oh such a hard choice" as she strocking her a cock a bit as she deciding which one to fuck, Then Samui thrusts and it entered J's making her scream as Lady J shouts out "OH shit you have gotten bigger your stretching my ass out!" with hearts in her eyes

Samui says "fuck! Your ass is way more tighter then I last fuck it!" Samui starts to thrust into her ass even more, even smacks it with Lady J screams happily as she feels more of Samui's cock thrust in her ass.

Samui is grunting "Shit J have you ever had anything back here besides my cock like a toy?!" as J answered "no! Always busy with Anbu, never have time to buy such a thing" as she screams more as she feels more of Samui thrust into her ass, Samui says "right I forget, sorry"

Samui keeps fucking J's ass making her scream even louder, as both sweating lot as their keep having sex as Samui fucks Lady J's ass more and more, Samui says "Oh shit this is so fucking tight and I am so glad that you are mine!" as Lady J "n-no! I'm not yours! N-not yet Samui!"

Samui says "Oh you will be mine and I will enjoy making you mine!" Samui keeps thrusting into J's ass with J screams louder than before.

But before Samui takes out her cock, she first says "going to cum but not in your ass rather" she slams it in Lady J's pussy and cums deep inside and J is moaning very loudly as her stomach is being inflated by Samui's cum as it spiraling inside of her pussy as J says "T-Thats cheating!"

Samui says "We are ninjas since when do we play fair!" Samui keeps cumming into to J's pussy until she stops cumming and starts fucking Lady J's pussy as J says "n-not for sex" Then she screams louder and her eyes widen as Samui uses lightning chakra on her cock as Lady J eyes widen as she screams three times louder.

"Do you like the trick I have come up with J?!" Asks Samui as she keeps thrusting into J's pussy with lightning chakra flowing through her cock, J is screaming out "Oh Shit Samui you're melting my mind doing that! Shit!" J cums over and over again as its something that is blowing her mind and pussy.

Samui smirks and says "I wonder if you are my woman now as I plan to keep you around no matter what" as Lady J says "I-I can't stay! I-I have m-my duty as a-an Anbu!"

Samui pouts then says "Then I am going to make you want to come back for more fucking from me and then one day you will Join my harem!" Samui keeps fucking J as J screams louder "t-then you should I-I sometimes slept with the Raikage!"

"Oh is the man bigger than my cock?!" Samui asks as Lady J answers "a-at time y-yes b-but" Samui asks "What is his size?!" Lady J answers by shouting it out "h-he's 11 b-but you're so much bigger!"

"Damn right I am! My cock is 17 and a half Inches and very thick so after I am done with you bitch! You are going to be a Futa's woman only!" Samui shouts as she keeps thrusting and says "Remember you have my family's mark so you will belong to me" with Lady J screams louder than before.

Couple hours later

Samui is fucking Lady J in full Nelson "Tell me J do you belong to me or the Raikage?" asks Samui as Lady J doesn't answer as her mind is gone at the moment, which Samui will have to ask her again later, Samui knows that she owns Lady J.

She keeps fucking her and plans to fill her womb up more as she thrusts her cock deeper inside of Lady J's pussy with Samui moving her hips faster then before.

Samui then cums again and fills J's pussy more with her belly becoming bigger and J looks like she is nine months pregnant with triplets and J is moaning even more and Samui slaps a seal onto her stomach and it does something special, which she owes to Kushina for it, After Samui stops cuming she pulls out and none of her seed is escaping from J's pussy.

"Now I plan to fuck and cum into your ass." said Samui as she has her tip against J's ass but before she could do it.

There is a knock at the door, Samui says "who is it?" as she wondered who it could be at this time, and she heard "Haruko." Samui answer "come in Haruko-chan" Haruko comes in and closes the door as she is wearing a long brown trench coat, Samui who about to fuck J's ass with the tip against the asshole, "whats with the coat Haruko-chan?"

Haruko grabs it and opens it as Samui sees and has a big smirk. Haruko is wearing Pink Lingerie and says "Samui-sama please I need your cock please." with look of lust in her eyes as Samui is thinking 'damn it, who to fuck?! Lady J who's ass I want to fill it with my cum or my loveable Haruko-chan who is begging me to fuck her?'

Then Samui remembers and holds J close while making a hand sign and another Samui appears and the clone goes over to Haruko, soon enough both Haruko and the clone of samui begin kissing each other.

Five hours later

Samui is sitting on the couch as both Lady J and Haruko are between her legs licking her cock with their stomachs bloated with so much cum and Samui asks "Now J tell me who do you belong to now?" as Lady J keeps licking Samui's cock as she answers "Samui-sama my body belongs to you only. Screw the Raikage you have turned me into a futa loving bitch. I am glad that you own me Samui-sama." Samui smirks as she now has her childhood friend who is now her bitch.

Time skip 2 days later

Lemon over

Samui is out looking for something, as she thinks 'let's see now' then she sees someone who catches her eye and she is liking what she is seeing.

Which is a girl who she is guessing is about Haruko's age, with long black hair with yellow eyes as she wearing of black and white clothes, but what caught Samui's eye more was that ass she has as it well balance of plump and firm, Samui thinks 'Oh I must have her no matter what' as she about to come up to her.

But however, a guy come up to her first, as it is Sasuke uchiha, and Samui scowls when she sees him as that bastard had the balls to say that she should be honored to bare his kids, as the black hair girl give Sasuke a kiss on a cheek.

Samui is thinking that she will be hers, and at the same time 'that bastard! How did he get a babe as sexy as her to be his girlfriend?!'

Samui hears them talking and starts to plan, "I can't wait for our date tonight Sasuke" said the black hair girl and Sasuke says "Neither can I Blake" as he places his hand onto the now named Blake's hip as both of them begin walking off.

Samui then plans to follow them both and steal Blake from Sasuke, Samui watches them as they are on their date and Samui really wants to break it up but she must wait.

As she notice how much Blake is blushing as she enjoying the date, Samui says "I believe that boy is hiding who he truly is from her and I don't like it" as she tighten her fist for this, after the restaurant they head somewhere and Samui follows all the while getting more anger until she can't take watching this anymore and heads home to make plans.

When she got home Erotica saw the look "Ok what is the matter babe?" she asks as she sees Samui slam the door close, the angry blonde woman explains Erotica, and Erotica says "Yeah Sasuke is an arrogant shit and he is really hiding who he truly is. Hell he demanded I get pregnant by him when we were younger. Hell he still wants me and another woman he can't have" as she has a face of annoyance as she is very tired of Sasuke and his bullshit.

"I plan to take Blake away from him. I want to fuck her and I need to know where he lives" said Samui as Erotica as she reading a book "well, you do live right next to her mother"

"Blake's mother really?" Samui asks in surprise, Erotica looks up from the book as she says "wait, you didn't know? She's literally right there as she taking a sunbath"

Samui turns to see an older looking Blake with shorter hair and has the body of a milf, Samui is dumbfounded as she says "h-how I never notice her at all?!" Erotica says "cause she likes to keep to herself, more so since the passing of her husband three years ago, that man was a very good man and strong too."

Samui nods at that and says "Well this is a big mansion. Maybe I can invite them both over but first I need to get something. But who do I fuck first. Blake's mother today or both of them tomorrow? How about I go and talk to her." as she thinks of what to do.

Erotica says "good luck on that" Samui asks "Why do you say that?" Erotica "Well, blake's mom really keeps things to herself and not only that, Kumo ninjas"

Samui says "Really and she is holding a fucking grudge not cool. I lost my parents to Konoha Shinobi and yet you don't see me holding a bad grudge, it was war."

Erotica says "Well not everyone is like you but that's not right I meant" Samui sighs and says "I get it but Blake does not look that old that she was born during the war. After yes but not before the war." as Erotica says "Again not what I meant, Mrs Belladonna kinda has a thing for anyone who are from Kumo."

Samui says "Oh so she wants to be fucked by someone from Kumo oh I think I can do that." as Erotica nods as she adds "but though I think she prefer Kumo men but we will see."

Samui nods and heads out to talk with . Samui is walking up and says "Hello ." as Mrs Belladonna notice Samui, "oh hello"

"I have to say you look wonderful." said Samui and giggles and says "Thank you dear but I am not as beautiful as I once was."

"You're kidding me. You look like a goddess." said Samui as Mrs Belladonna says "oh you tease ain't? But I really don't like being called goddess though"

Samui says "If that is what you wish. But may I know my neighbors name?" Mrs. Belladonna answered "I'm Kali Belladonna, widow and mother of one."

"Yeah I saw your daughter. Now I know where she gets her looks and beauty from." said Samui as she smirks, Kali lightly blushes as she says "oh stop"

Samui walks into the yard and says "My name is Samui. I have to say I am glad my Neighbor is a beautiful woman." Kali blushes and giggles more. "Oh you."

"Kali, may we talk inside as I am worried about your daughter?" asked Samui and Kali is confused "Uh sure but why are you worried?"

They head inside and Samui says while watching her ass says "It is about the man your daughter is dating. Sasuke Uchiha is not someone who she should be dating."

"Ugh don't I know it but this is Blake's choice." said Kali as they enter the house and Samui closes and discreetly locks the door.

Samui says "Yeah but there are other people out there besides that duck." and Kali nods not knowing that Samui is going to make her move on her. "Samui listen, I know you just worry but it's Blake's choice and I don't have any say."

Samui is right behind Kali and says "I know but I wanted to bring it to your attention. But you do have a say in one thing." as she is about to grab Kali but however, Kali walks away from Samui as she says "would you like some tea?" as she doesn't realize, Samui mutters to herself 'Calm down you will have her.' "Yes please." Samui follows her into the kitchen.

Once Samui enters, she sees Kali bent down as she gets something, Samui is seeing her ass is bigger than Blakes and thinks 'Dat Bellabooty' Samui starts to move closer to Kali as she is still looking for something.

Samui is close enough she then grabs Kali's ass making her let out an "Eep!" she turns and sees Samui what is doing and smacks her hands off, as she angry says "what are you doing?!" Samui says "Oh admiring a beautiful woman right in front of me. Sorry about that."

Kali just stares at samui with a anger look on her as she says "if you just to have sex, just say it then all the talking and grabby hands" with Samui saying "w-what?"

A hour later

Lemon starts

Clothes are thrown on the floor or in Kali's case her bikini and she is making out with Samui as Samui has one hand on her ass and the other on her breasts which are G-cup and Kali is blushing as Samui licking Kali's nipple while Kali moans loudly.

Samui says "do you have any plans for the rest of the day?" as she licks Kali's nipple more, Kali says "Not really but I think I just made some and that is you and me time" as Samui says while smirking "good cause I'm going to fuck you as long as we want~" Kali giggles and says "Then take me and make me yours" Samui kissed her after Kali said that.

Samui keeps playing with Kali's breasts and she is moaning into the kiss as Kali moans loudly though the kiss as she blushing as she thinks 'Oh she is so good at this. I wonder if Blake should join us' as they kiss each other more while Samui has her free hand and move onto Kali's pussy and starts fingering her.

Kali moans as Samui is going very deep in her pussy as Samui fingering her with two fingers, Samui is thinking 'Oh this milf is so wet, I can tell how badly she needed this~' as she keeps it up more and more.

Samui then breaks the kiss and sucks one of Kali's nipples making her moan more and Samui even goes deeper with her fingers as Kali moans out "Oh Samui your so fucking good at this! Shit I am close to cumming" as Samui stops as she says "oh no you don't" Kali whines as Samui removes her fingers from Kali's pussy as Samui says "do you want to cum?"

"Yea I want to cum!" says Kali as she wants to cum badly, Samui smirks and says "Then let's keep having some fun Kali" as she shoves her middle finger into Kali's pussy, Kali moans very loud and cums as Samui did that.

Samui smirks as she moves her middle finger in and out of Kali's pussy Samui says "So what should I do next to you Kali?" as she still has her finger in Kali's pussy as Kali is panting "Please let me lick your cock", Samui thinks on it, then Samui says "How about sixty-nine" as she smirks.

Kali nods so fast, showing she wants it by having hearts in her eyes as it's her favorite position. Samui says "I will take that as a yes" as she then gets taken down by Kali.

Ten minutes later

Both of them are heavily deep into it with Samui licking Kali's soaking wet pussy, Kali is sucking and licking Samui's cock with loud slurping noises as she thinking 'Oh Kali you are so good but there is no way you are leaving me my sexy Kitty' as she licking more of Kali's pussy.

Kali keeps licking and sucking then she feels a jolt from her pussy as Samui is using lightning chakra as Kali is thinking 'oh two can play this game' the next think Samui knows is Kali's mouth gets a little colder but not to the point of frost bite but to the point of a nice cool feeling on Samui's cock.

Samui is thinking 'Oh you sneaky Kitty I never thought you would pull something on me' as she resumes licking Kali's pussy with a bit of lightning chakra channel though her tongue.

They keep going at this for a bit as their moaning loudly as their eating each other deeply, Then they both cum yet their keep it more as if their in some kind of trance, Kali is enjoying this as she has not had any since her husband passed as she licking more of Samui's cock while gently messaging Samui's balls and Samui is going deeper into Kali's pussy as Samui's tongue moving around inside of Kali's pussy.

Kali is moaning as she is feeling this and same goes for Samui as their keep it more and more, then thirty minutes later they cum again and yet they keep going until 3 hours later.

Three hours later

Kali is giving Samui's a tit job as she says "you know your bigger than my late husband"

Samui says "I am not surprised at all. Hell I am bigger than the Raikage" as Kali licks Samui's cock while moving her breasts, Samui moans as she is loving this so much, "That is it Kali keep it up dearie and I will give you a wonderful reward" said Samui as she moaning louder than before.

Kali speeds up wanting that reward so badly. As she keeps it up and more as she bobs her head faster as she sucking it more and Samui has her hand on Kali's head as she starts sucking her nipple as she feels too good.

After thirty minutes they are still going then Samui is close to cumming.

As Kali knew it, Samui cums right into her mouth while she says "Yes take your reward, drink my cum you milf" as she moans loudly as she keeps cumming.

Both Samui and Kali have a whole day of looking forward.

Lemon pause

—

***time freeze as a gateway opens up which everyone are confused as their see blaze's wife walk out with a tied up, beaten dealt* **

**P:The fuck is wrong with you**

**D:i'm insane, and you are asking me this now? **

***Penelope nods at that***

**P: Not what I meant you insane idiot why do you look beaten to hell and back**

**D:oh should I answer that Penelope? Or you? **

***Penelope smirks and points to dealt***

**D:alright then, so i went to your home and raiding your frigid as i'm hungry *smiles* **

***Dealt finds himself in the ground like he is a nail***

**D:alright fair enough anyway, I guess do the sign off as you talk to you-**

***Blaze just face palms and is ready to bring out the massive war hammer of his***

**D:wife, now then help you guys enjoy the chapter, sorry for cutting it off where things about to get more heated , like that, leave a review, flames are no longer allowed or else blaze here will bring the pain! Until then, later everyone**

***Blaze just waves to everyone.***

—


End file.
